Spells and Swords
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Medieval/magic AU. Lincoln and Lucy are the children of a powerful wizard and a skilled huntress. After a attack upon their home they seek to find themselves and avenge their parents deaths. But something like this is never as straight forward as one would hope. Haicoln / Linku from chapter 14 onward.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino.

Other characters will be introduced later, but not everyone will stay for the long run.

Lincoln and his only sister Lucy walked from the drawbridge of a castle into the town that held it. They walked in silence through the town. Lucy with her head down as she followed her big brother. Lincoln kept his head on a swivel. Ready ready to draw his silver sword from the scarab on his back. Lincoln would often spot others looking at them.

Lincoln and Lucy considered strange by most people, with Lucy having black hair and Lincoln having white. Everyone believed that it was because their farther was a wizard. Everyone thought that Lincoln would master light magic, and Lucy would do the same with dark magic, and that one day they would have to fight to the death to either save or destroy the land of realm of mazian.

Lincoln was learning light magic he wasn't the best because he was also learning the skills of a hunter. As a huntress herself his mother understood that I would teach him to understand when the time is appropriate to fight, and even if necessary. Kill.

Lucy was doing similar training. She had shown interest in dark magic, but didn't practice it because she swore not to until she was 18. Dark magic isn't evil it self, it's just a more aggressive form of magic, but people became selfish and egotistical because of how dangerous it is. Her farther practised both light and dark magic, and proved himself to be kind and stable, but people always stereotype.

They both studied at Sword Castle. Sword Castle was a place where kids could learn: magic, knight duties, and the ways of a hunter. Lincoln and Lucy lived between the town and the near by forest, as their house sat on top of a hill that watched over the town and the forest.

Lincoln and Lucy walked into their garden and leaned against a tree. As the tree shaded them from the bright sun, they both let out a sigh of relief. "I thought today would never end." Lincoln commented.

"Agreed." Lucy said in emotionless tone, as she sat next to her brother.

They both would often sit under this tree and read. Sometimes they would wire as well, with Lincoln making adventure stories, and Lucy writing poems. They would help each other write, and then read their work to each other.

They saw a women open the garden gate. She had long blonde hair that spilt out of her leather hooded cloak. She was carrying a handwoven sack, slung over her back. The siblings stood up and ran towards her. "Mother!" Lincoln exclaimed. The woman looked over and saw Lincoln running up to her. She put the sack down and crouched down, with open arms. Lincoln ran into her, and hugged her. "I've not seen you in a week, where have you been?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry Lincoln, I couldn't comeback until I knew we had enough food to last us the winter." The mother responded. "Speaking of not seeing family where's Lucy?" Lincoln pulled away from his mother, and gave her confused look. Lincoln looked around and couldn't see his sister. He couldn't find her until she suddenly materialised in front of his eyes.

"Aaaaahhh!" Lincoln panicked as he jumped back into his mother, who was somewhat caught off guard herself. Once he calmed down he soon got annoyed with his sister. "Will stop vanishing like that?!" He asked, not even trying to hide his frustration.

"No." Lucy retorted. "It's the only piece of dark magic I'm aloud to use." Both Lincoln and Lucy were taught the vanishing spell at a young age, because their parents agreed it was important to be able to get out of a dangerous situation if they needed to. "And it's fun scaring you like that." Lincoln glared at his sisters as she smiled a little.

The mother of 2 pulled her hood down, picked up the sack, and stood up. "Alright you two, let's make dinner." She told them with a smile. Lincoln and Lucy smiled back and followed her into the house, while she pulled boar that shouldn't fit in the sack, out of said sack.

"Did you get any dear?" Lincoln asked, knowing how difficult it can be to hunt one.

"Yes, but they are for when the snow fall is heaviest." She answers.

 **Later.**

The three of them had finished making dinner, and began placing it on the table. The sun was beginning to set, as the front door opened and man entered the house. He had short white hair with small black streaks dotted through out his hair. "Hello family." He greeted. The three smiled at him. "Hello Zachary." The mother greeted.

Zachary smiled back at her. "Hello Marina." They sheared a kiss, much to their children's disgust.

 **Soon.**

The family of four finished their dinner as they sat at the table. "It's nice for the family to be together again." Lincoln thought aloud.

"I agree." Lucy commented.

A sudden green light filled the sky, accompanied by a loud explosion. The family rushed to the window facing the forest. A green fire devoured the trees and grass. "I've never seen fire like that." Lincoln commented.

"Only a necromancer can make green fire." His farther mention in a extremely tense voice.

"I thought necromancy was a forgotten art." Lucy mentioned.

"Maybe not." The mother spoke.

"Forcing the dead to do your biding is hardly art anyway." The farther muttered.

As the fire grew closer shadows emerged from it. "Are those skeletons?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Of men, of wolves, of bears." Marina responded.

"Of orcs, and trolls." Zachary continued. "This Necromancer has had a lot of practice to control this many souls."

A loud roar came from behind the skeletons, as a creature of war rises. Not only the family of four but the faces of the whole town turned as pale as it's scales. despite the fire you could see the green glow emitting from the three horned beast. Predominantly from its eyes and mouth. It stood on its back legs, allowing its glow to engulf the town.

"Of dragon." Lincoln whispered.

The dragon landed back down on to its front feet, causing a wave of dirt to reach forward to the lone house.

Zachary whipped around and crouched to his children's level, he placed a hand on their shoulders. "Take the secret exit, and don't comeback until the flames have settled." He ordered.

"What about you?" Lincoln asked.

"Me and your mother have to stay." Zachary answered.

"Why?" Lucy questioned with as much worry as she could.

Marina also crouched down and faced the concerned looks of her kin. "We have to buy everyone time to escape." She then looked at her oldest child. "Lincoln, you have done a amazing job looking out for your little sister, but she's going to need you now more than ever. Promise me you support her."

"I will mother. I promise." Lincoln said as he said goodbye.

The family sheared a group hug as they cried that this would be their final moment together. "Now go." Zachary orders.

Lincoln nodded and drags his reluctant sister to the main room. "We can't leave." Lucy mopped.

"We have to." Lincoln said as he kicked a bear skin rug out of position. He jumped on the uncovered floor and fell straight through, dragging his sister with him.

Marina walked over to where her children left and put the rug back. She turned around to find Zachary stretching out three glowing blue arrows towards her, while holding another three in his other hand. "They will struggle, but they will survive without us." He spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lincoln and Lucy dropped through the floor of their house, they reappeared falling through the roof of a wooden cabin in a near by mountains that sat at the other side of the forest. The cabin was only one room with: 4 bunks, a chimney, a chest, and a door with a small window.

Lincoln looked out the window and could see the town. All he could see was green flames and 6 large blue flames conflicting with the green. Lincoln sighed as he rested his hand against the door. "Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Farther. I will miss you." He said in sombre tone.

"So you do care about our parents." Lucy sharply commented.

Lincoln whipped himself around and glared at his sister. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, as he approached her.

Although her eyes were covered, it was clear she was glaring as well. "We should have stayed." She snarled.

"We would have died as well!" Lincoln yelled.

"Then we would have died as a family." Lucy shouted.

"How is that better!?" Lincoln demanded.

"We wouldn't be alone!" Lucy retaliated. She turned and walked to the 2 bunks on one side of the room.

Lincoln sighed and walked towards the 2 bunks on theother side. They both picked the lower bunk. Lincoln turned and faced Lucy, only to see her back. Lincoln sighed. "We're not alone Lucy. We have each other, don't we?" He asked. Lucy gave no response. Lincoln sighed once more. "Goodnight Lucy."

 **The next morning.**

Lincoln woke up with a yawn. As he recalled the memory's of last night he soon frowned. He turned around ecspecting to see his sister, but she wasn't there. "Lucy?" Lincoln called out.

No response.

Lincoln got out of his bunk and looked around again. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

No response.

Lincoln was beginning to worry, she never went invisible for this long, even when she was mad at him. Lincoln swung the door open and yelled. "LUCY!"

No response.

Lincoln stood there with his mouth hanging open. "She left." Lincoln whispered as a tear rolled down his face.

 **Later.**

Lincoln sat with his legs crossed in front of the fireplace. As he starred at the flames he couldn't but be reminded of his home, and his lose. He wordlessly stood up and walked to the door window. There was still blue and green glows reaching past the trees. "If I leave now, I will arrive just as the flames die." He thought aloud. Lincoln went to the chest and pulled out some equipment: A cloak, a pair of fingerless gloves, a bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a knife in its holster. He dowsed the fire, and left the cabin.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln walked through the forest, with a arrow resting on his bow. He constantly looking around himself.

Lincoln's plans was to find the trial the dragon burned to the town and follow it home... of what's left of home. He hoped Lucy had just gone ahead without him. The thought that the last thing he would do with his sister is argue haunted him.

Lincoln spotted a rabbit sitting in a patch of tall grass. The was no food back at the cabin so he decided it was time to eat. He slowly moved to a near by tree, just on the edge of the grass. Lincoln drew his bow, took a deep breath, and quickly burst from cover, aimed, and fired, before the rabbit could act.

The arrow pierced the head with little blood splatter. Lincoln exhaled and began to walk over to his kill. Until he felt as sharp and crushing pain run through his right leg. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln screamed out in agony. His looked down and saw he was caught between two rows of sharp silver teeth. "Werewolf trap." He grunted. Lincoln began to try and pry the trap open. He soon began to feel light headed. "Fucking poison." He cursed. Lincoln didn't have the strength to to stay conscious and get the trap off and soon passed out trying.

 **Later.**

Lincoln woke up and grunted. "What happened?" He soon realised he was in a cage, there was a blood socked rag were the trap was, and a campfire in front of him, he looked up and saw the sun had set, and it was a full moon.

"You got caught." A voice called out. Lincoln looked to the source of the voice and saw a girl, not much older then him. She was covered in brown fur and had sharp claws and fangs.

"A werewolf." Lincoln muttered.

"Your a smart one." The girl shot back.

"Enough talking!" They both turned around to see a grizzled man with scars covering his face, and some of hair turning grey. "I might only have one werewolf to skin, but I can sell a white haired boy off as a slave." He picked up Lincoln's bow from beside the fire and readied to fire a arrow at the girl.

The girl prepared for death as she lowered her head.

Lincoln quickly grabbed the girls arm through the bars, and chanted a protection spell as the arrow lunged to its target. The arrow hit the girl, but nothing happened to the girl, instead the arrow's body snapped in half.

"The fuck?" The man asked before he realised what had happened. "Sorry boy but no one buys magic wielders. You're to slippery." With that the man pulled out a black arrow.

Lincoln realised what was happening, and chanted a invisibility spell and caused the two to disrepair.

"Nice try brat." The man commented before firing the arrow.

The arrow grazed the bottom of his arm causing him to bleed, and drop both of his spells, and cry out in pain. The arrow landed between the cages.

As the man prepared another arrow, Lynn picked up the black arrow threw it at him as hard as she could. The arrow pierced his throat. His fell forward and the arrow penetrated further into his neck. Killing him.

"Thank you." Lincoln spoke.

"I should be thanking you." The girl spoke. "Now how do we get free?"

"Pass me the broken arrow." Lincoln ordered. The girl did as asked, and Lincoln melted the head of the arrow with his hands. Lincoln then used the arrow head and other broken end to pick the lock. He then got out of his small cage, and tried to walk. He fell to the ground when he tried to put wight on his right leg.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln grunted as he crawled over to the man's corpse, and picked his pockets. He found the cage keys and threw them to the girl. Lincoln then gathered his things and took out his healing potion. He unwrapped the rag and poured some onto his leg. He then looked up to see the girl hobbling over to him. "If I heal your leg, can you take me to my hometown?" He asked her.

"I am already in your debt, but I would like to heal my leg." The girl responded. "Where is it?"

"Just on the edge of the forest." Lincoln answered as he handed her the bottle.

"The one that was on fire?" The girl questioned. Lincoln could only nod. "What happened? I have never seen fires like them before."

"A necromancer attacked, and my parented fire six arrows, enchanted to destroy any dark magic." Lincoln responded.

"What's a necromancer?" The girl asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't know, that last time one was seen is over 200 ears ago. A necromancer can raise and control the dead." Lincoln told her.

"Oh, well, do you want to set off now?" The girl asked. Lincoln nodded as he stood up and hoped onto the girls back and she ran, following her nose to the smell of burnt wood. "I'm Lynn by the way."

"Lincoln." Lincoln responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy couldn't sleep. She was frustrated with her brother, fleeing and taking her with him. Her mind was active trying to understand how there could be a necromancer as powerful as that one after believing that they're extinct for 200 years. Someone practising to raise a army of the dead or a dragon would not go unnoticed, never mind both. Then it came to her. _'The necromancer could might be a survivor of the war, who turned them selves into a vampire.'_ It would explain the experience that is needed for such a attack.

Lucy turned and looked at her sleeping brother, and glared at him. But her gaze softened as she remembered his final words to her before he fell asleep. _"We're not alone Lucy. We have each other, don't we? Goodnight Lucy."_

Her gaze hardened once more. What good was it to have each other? They were kids, no one will listen to them. They had no real world experience. They had no hope of living full lives.

It didn't matter now, she had to find this necromancer, and find away to deal with them.

Lucy got out her bed and looked towards the chest, but decided against taking anything.

 **Later.**

Lucy walked through the forest looking to find what she was looking for. It took a while, but she found one. It was feasting on a goat. A vampire.

Lucy cleared her throat, making her presence known. "I wish to become one of you." She announced.

The vampire stood up. She was about Lincoln's age, and she had long hair that covered her left eye. "Do you understand the consequences of this decision?" She asks.

Lucy takes a moment to think, and silently apologises to her parents spirits for breaking her promise. "Yes." She answered.

"Very well." The vampire walks up to her and whispers in her ear. "Hold still."

Lucy did as asked as she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and soon passes out.

 **Soon.**

Lucy wakes up in a cave and rubs her neck where she was bitten. Lucy looked around and saw she was in a cave, with the girl who bit her standing over her. "Your blood tasted different from the scraps of human blood I have tasted before. Why is that?" The vampire asked.

"I'm a magic wielder." Lucy answered.

"Fascinating." The vampire commented. "My farther wishes to speak to you."

Lucy flinched at the mentioning of a farther, with the lose of hers still fresh in her mind. She also thought of the brother she had left behind. Should she see him? Should she tell him what she was doing? No. Even if he forgave her for breaking her promise, even if he understood her choice to become a vampire, he wouldn't let her go after the necromancer. "Very well." Lucy responded to the vampire.

As they walked through the caves, Lucy found very little activity. They reach a door and the vampire opened it. Lucy walked through the door, with the vampire closing the door behind them. There was a group of vampires, all of them were wearing robes. A male vampire approached the 2 of them. "Is this the girl Haiku?" He asked.

"Yes farther." The vampire responded. "She says that she can weald magic."

"I exspected as much." The male vampire commented, before looking at Lucy. "Do you come from the scarab of the sword?" Lucy nodded. "What happened? Why is their green fire?"

"A necromancer attacked us." Lucy's response caused the other vampires to talk amongst themselves. "They had a army of animals and creatures, along with a dragon." This was a shock to everyone, with even one of the vampires fainting.

The vampire questioning Lucy starred at her wide eyed. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Lucy answered.

"Mmmm. There's nothing we can do now, the sun will be rising shortly. Haiku, since you aloud, erm..." The vampire spoke before realising Lucy hadn't introduced herself.

"Lucy." Lucy filled in.

"...Lucy, she will be your responsibility to teach our ways and train." The vampire ordered.

"Yes farther." Haiku responded.

 **The next night.**

Lucy and Haiku were outside a cave, as the full moon stood in the sky. "If you are going to hunt alone you need to be able to track." Haiku stated.

"I already have some experience." Lucy informed her. They ran through the forest at super human speeds. Lucy had quickly adapted to her new found abilities as well as the effects of being a vampire had on her spells. Until they came across some tall grass with a trail of blood.

Haiku brushed her finger across the blood and tasted it, and then spat it out. "It is magic blood, but it's been poisoned." She answered.

 _"Lincoln!"_ Lucy immediately worried. She may have left her big brother behind, but she still cared for him. "We have to follow it." Lucy demanded, before she began to follow it.

"Is it someone you know?" Haiku asked.

"I hope not." Lucy responded.

They carefully followed the blood trail, until it led them to a small camp. A grizzled man lied face down, only propped up by the black arrow in his throat. "Gruesome irony." Haiku commented.

"Irony?" Lucy asked, to which Haiku pointed over to 2 blood stained werewolf traps.

Haiku moved from the body to the cages, and spotted the small splash of blood between the cages. Haiku tasted it, but didn't spit it out this time. "Magic blood but not poisoned this time." She commented.

Lucy came over and noticed pieces of a broken arrow wedged inside one of the cages locks. She pulled them out and noticed that the head was melted and moulded in someone's hand. As well as a white hair in the cage. _"This has to have been Lincoln, but how did he escape?"_ Lucy went over to the other cage and found more hair (brunet this time) and scratch marks. After looking over Haiku's shoulder she noticed that a arrow landed there. Lucy managed to pt the whole story together.

Haiku stood up and walked over to the body. "Help me take it back to the cave. Well drain him for blood the throw him to the wolves." Haiku ordered as she kicked the corpse. "I hate skinners." She mentioned.

As Lucy walked over she saw foot prints and noticed how the wear wolves paws sunk deeper into the ground were Lincoln's stopped, meaning the werewolf was carrying him. _"I may cross paths with my brother again."_ Lucy thought to herself. _"But not yet."_ With that she slung one of the body's arms over her shoulders as Haiku did the same, and they ran into the night.

I'm not sure if I should make Haiku a main character of not. Send me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn ran out of the forest carrying Lincoln. When they made it to the open field Lynn collapsed after a few deep breaths. Lincoln rolled off of her. "Lynn!" He shouted with concern. Lincoln scoured over to her. Just before he heard a loud snoring. Lincoln immediately relaxed. "You snore like a cave troll." He chuckled to the exhausted werewolf.

Lincoln turned around and came face to face with a resurrected wolf skeleton. Green fire emitted from it's eyes and mouth. The wolf tackled Lincoln to the ground and tried to bite his face. Lincoln managed to raise his bow and use it to stop the wolf. Lincoln began to position his hands so he could use his left hand and arm to hold the bow in place, and use his right to grab a arrow from his quiver. He did so and jammed a arrow through the wolf's eye socket, but this had no affect on the creature as it continued to snap at him. "How do you kill these things?" He questioned.

Lincoln saw blur crash into the wolf's head, and sent it flying across the field, with bits of its skull landing on him. Lincoln sat up and turned around to see a vampire bearing his teeth, and holding a war-hammer with hands. He stood of Lincoln and Lynn. "Crush the skull, or certain spells will work." The vampire answered before disappearing in a blur.

Lincoln looked around and saw a few more vampires fighting the surviving resurrected. He also noticed 6 patches of collapsed skeletons of a variety creatures. It didn't take him long to realise that was his parents doing. Lincoln ran up to the closest patch and picked up a black engraved sword, that was next to a human skeleton sat on top of a bear's skeleton.

Lincoln looked over to the sleeping Lynn, and noticed that a skeleton armed with a axe approaching her. Lincoln quickly fired a arrow from his bow at it. "Hey over here!" Lincoln called as the arrow penetrated the side of it's skull, fracturing the side of its head. The skeleton turned and charged at Lincoln as he did the same. Lincoln used his fire magic to set his sword ablaze. The skeleton brought down its axe, but Lincoln dodged the attack, causing the axe to get wedged in the ground. Lincoln swung his sword at the fracture and cleaved the cap of the skull clean off. The green fire faded as the skeleton collapsed on its axe.

Lincoln and Lynn are only alive because they had each others back. And Lincoln didn't want that to change now. He ran up to Lynn, and picked her up, slinging her over one of his shoulders, and carried his sword with his free hand.

Lincoln fought his way to the ruins of his house. The top half had been smashed of, and laid a few feet away. The rest of the house was mostly charred. Lincoln kicked down the door, the chard piece of wood practically shattered on impact with the floor. Lincoln makes his way over to the rug and kicks it out of the way. Lincoln crouched down and let go of his sword. He then put his finger in a gap in the floorboards then lifted it up. Once Lincoln was in his cellar he placed Lynn in a bunk, after which he covered her in blankets, then left, closing the door behind himself.

Once he had closed the cellar Lincoln turned his attention to his surroundings. The vampires were finishing off the final resurrected in the field. He turned his attention to the town. He gasped at the damage. Most of the houses were destroyed, ether by the dragon's fire or just it's footsteps. The castle was also showing signs of damage, with some of the spires missing, along with turrets and that's just what he could see from afar. Lincoln ran into the town, ready to face more resurrected.

It didn't take Lincoln long to reach the castle, but on the way he saw charred corpses of those who either tried to fight, or didn't escape in time. The first thing Lincoln notice is one of the castles main wall had collapsed and made a bridge for the resurrect, which had filled the outside of the castle and were only blocked by the blue fire at every entrance.

Understanding he couldn't fight that many resurrected, Lincoln made himself invisible and slipped through the hoard, avoiding any contact with the resurrected. Lincoln reached a entrance and sighed. He couldn't walk through while using dark magic, he'd be burned alive. He had to drop his spell, meaning being caught by the horde. Lincoln took a few steps back, before charging at the entrance. During his sprint. Some of the resurrected noticed him and tried to attack him in some form or another, but Lincoln managed to doge it all and rolled through the blue fire. Lincoln came out unharmed, were as some of the resurrected that tried to follow instantly collapsed the second they touched the flames.

Lincoln ignited his sword and used it as a touch, as he patrolled the dark hallways. "Is anyone here!?" He called out. "It's Lincoln!"

"HELP!" A scream called from around the corner.

Lincoln ran towards the cry for help. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He called out to the abyss.

"THE GIRL'S DORMITORY! HURRY! PLEASE!" The voice begged.

Lincoln did as asked and rocketed up the stairs. The girls dormitory was in one of the spires and Lincoln dreaded what he would find. Lincoln burst open the door and gasped at what he saw. The roof had been torn off and a wall had collapsed because of it. the entire room was chard, and so was a girl that Lincoln knew "Paige!" He yelled.

Paige's right leg was trapped under a piece of rubble, and her entire left side had 3rd degree burns, her left eyes was shut. "Lincoln?" She crocked, her voice had clearly been damaged by the smoke. "I fell and knocked myself out when we was evacuating. The next I know the dragon is tearing off the roof. I conjured a shield spell, but the rubble broke through, and the heat from the dragon burned me." She announced. "I thought I was going to die." She said as a tear leaked from her right eye. "I was so scared, I was going to die alone."

"You are not going to die, and you are not going to be alone." Lincoln responded in a determined yet comforting voice. Lincoln ignited his sword. "Hold still." Lincoln commands. Paige dose as asked, while Lincoln slashes the rubble on her leg. Causing the majority of it to slide off her leg. Lincoln then picked up the remaining slab off her leg.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln had carried Paige to medical wing of the castle and practically showered her in healing potions, the effects on necromancy fire was limited and it couldn't do anything for the crushed bone in her leg. It would take time for her to fully recover. But she was felling better after a day without food or water, after Lincoln made her some soup.

Lincoln had then left the castle to fight off any remaining resurrected. But to his surprise the vampire and some humans had defeated them all. Fortunately some of them were teachers at sword castle and dissipated the blue fire, and offered the vampires a chance to rest. The vampires were grateful but decided that it would be best to return home before first light, and left.

It was now sunrise, and Lincoln was now in the Library, looking through old texts and books, trying to decipher the inscriptions on the sword he had taken for his own. "Lincoln." a voice called. Lincoln turned his head and saw Paige in the doorway, being supported by a wood crutch.

"Paige, what are you doing? You should be resting." Lincoln said as he rushed to her side.

"You need to rest to, you look exhausted." Paige responded. It was true, Lincoln hadn't rested since he was poisoned, and all the running and fighting had taken its toll on the 11 year old boy.

"I can not rest, not until I find who did this." Lincoln argued.

"And how are you supposed to do that, when you are exhausted?" Paige asked. "Come on. You can walk me back to my bed." Lincoln did a asked, leaving the books, his sword, his bow ,and his quiver. Once there Lincoln helped Paige into bed, but she continued to look at him.

"Yes?" Lincoln asked.

"Go and sleep in that over there." Paige demanded, pointing the bed next to hers. "Otherwise I will keep getting out of bed and following you around."

Lincoln sighed and got into the bed. The second he rested his head, he began to feel his exhaustion take full effect and soon fell asleep. Paige smiled and drifted to sleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn woke up and looked at her surroundings. "Where am I?" She woundered aloud.

She thought back to the last thing she could remember. She remembered collapsing from exhaustion shortly after carrying Lincoln out of the forest. Lynn was captured for a week, and found it hard to sleep, due to knowing the skinner was waiting until the full moon to kill her. As the days went by she grew more and more fearful, as the full moon drew closer and closer.

Lynn considered herself lucky that the skinner caught Lincoln, and that Lincoln saved her life without a second thought. Speaking of Lincoln, where was he? Lynn got out of the bunk and looked around. All that was there was 3 more bunks some sacks and some chests. Lynn walked up the stone stairs and opened the hatch.

Once Lynn was out she looked around at her surroundings. The field was full of skeletons, belonging to a variety of creatures. Most of them had crunched, or split skulls. Lynn saw the remains of the town in the distance. _"Maybe Lincoln went over there."_ Lynn thought to herself. Lynn looked at her hands. _"Yep, fur's gone."_ Lynn though as she looked at her and didn't see any fur or claws.

Lynn entered the town, unnoticed by anyone. As she walked around she noticed that most people were morning, some next to the ruins of what Lynn assumed was their house, others sobbed over the bodies of people and animals alike. The whole scene made Lynn's shudder. The sooner she found Lincoln the better. Lynn tried to pick up his scent but it was no good. There was to many people. She knew he was here some where for something. Why else would he ask her to bring him here? Lynn scanned the area. The only place Lincoln could be was the castle, but what would Lincoln be doing in their? And how would she get in?

Lynn decided to walk around the moat, when she reached the collapsed wall she picked up his scent. It was faint so she knew it was a few hours ago. Lynn made sure no one was watching, and ran across the rubble. Lynn followed his scent, but it was all over so she always followed the strongest, because it was the freshest. She soon came to the library and spotted his things. She gathered them all up but left the books, and continued her search.

Lynn finally got to the medical wing and saw Lincoln sleeping. She was to wake him until she heard a voice say. "Don't he needs to rest." Lynn turned around to face Paige as she lied on the bed next to him. Lynn used every inch of will power to not grimace at the girl's condition.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked.

"Paige, we are in the same class for spell, as well as potions." Paige answers. "How do you know him?"

"We were both caught by a skinner. We worked together and killed him, then we came here." Lynn answered. "And I'm Lynn by the way."

Lincoln shot awake with a yell. His face was pale and he was gasping for air. He clutched his chest, as he calmed down. As he sat on his bed he looked around and saw the concerned faces of the girls.

"Are you okay?" Paige asks.

Lincoln stairs at her for some time before answering. "Y-Y-Yeah, just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Just a bad dream." Lincoln blatantly lies, as he rubs his forehead. Neither girl tries to hide their suspicion. "I was just a bad dream, I promise."

"Lincoln." Paige calls cause him to look her in the eyes. "Where's Lucy's?" Lincoln's jaw drops for a second before closing it and turning away.

Lynn looks up to Paige and whispers. "Who's Lucy?"

"His little sister." Paige answers.

Lynn's eyes almost pop out of her head. _"He has a sister!?"_ She thought to herself. _"Is that why he came here?"_

Lincoln let out a sigh which got the girls attention. "I don't know. After the two of us wrapped to our cabin in the mountains, and went to sleep. I woke up to find she was gone." He answered on the verge of tears.

Lynn both looked at each other, unsure of how to comfort him. Lynn went to his bedside, holding his gear. "Erm. I found your things." Lynn announced, as she offered him his weapons. "Why don't we try and track her down your sister?" Lynn offers.

Lincoln shook his head. "There is no point, she hates me." He answers with his head down.

"Bullshit, you two are closer than a troll and a cave." Paige calls out.

Lincoln shakes his head once more. "Not after the night of the attack." He informs the girls.

"What happened?" Paige asks.

"I would rather not talk about it." Lincoln responds. He then plucks his sword from Lynn. "Besides I still don't know what these symbols mean." He confessed in attempt to change the subject.

Paige sighs. "It could be the forbidden language." She suggests.

"Deadthrel?" Lincoln asks.

"Why else would you not be able to find it in the library?" Paige responds.

Lincoln looks at the symbols. "Where could I-" Lincoln cuts himself off as he answers his own question. "Paige, can I borrow Thunder?"

Paige shrugs before answering. "As long as you promise to take good care of him." She agrees.

"Thank you." With that Lincoln jumped out of bed. "I've had enough sleep for now." He practically groans, and with that he left.

Lynn was about to walk off until Paige called her. "Lynn." She turned around and faced Paige. "Watch him, and try to get him to open up." Lynn nodded, before chasing after Lincoln.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln and Lynn walked to the stables. They was made of stone and built into the castle, so they suffered next to no damage. As they approached the second door a hassle brown horse dashed out. Lincoln only just avoided being crushed.

The horse ran in circles as Lincoln tried to calm him down. "Easy boy. It's over. Calm down." Lincoln glanced at Lynn. "Now you know why she named him Thunder." He joked.

Lynn did understand, as the sound of the horse running truly did sound like a thunder storm.

Lincoln finally managed to calm Thunder down and strapped on the saddle. "If I don't comeback within a two months, tell Paige I'm sorry about loosing her horse." He says as he mounts Thunder.

"Do you honestly think you are going to leave me here? I left my pack for adventure. I am not going to abandon a once in a lifetime adventure." Lynn states.

"Lynn, a necromancer is more dangers then 500 skinners, let alone one this powerful." Lincoln states.

"All the more reason for me to come along." Lynn argues.

Lincoln shuck his head. "I know Paige put you up to this." He sighs. "Come on then."

Lynn smiles and jumps on behind Lincoln, and they set off.


	6. Chapter 6

It was and all the vampires rested in their cave. All ecsept 2 Lucy and Haiku stood facing the entrance of the cave. Just out the lights reach.

Lucy stretched out a gloved hand into the light and clenched it into a fist, in a sub-conches attempt to hold the light. "Sigh it has been only been three days and I already miss the sun." She openly confessed.

"At least you had a chance to experience it." Haiku commented. Lucy turned and faced her friend. "I was born a vampire, I have never had the chance."

They soon hear talking coming from the forest. Lucy catches a glimpse of white hair. Lucy gasped, grabbed ahold of Haiku, and turned them both invisible.

"That's why your sister left you behind!?" A girl who's voice Lucy didn't recognise, exclaimed in anger.

Lucy heard a sigh which she recognised as her brother's. "We have argued in the past, but she never ran away." He responded to the girls question.

Lucy saw Lincoln walk in side the cave with a hasel haired girl by his side. The girl stretched her arm in front of him. "We're being watched." She announced, as she pulled out a battle axe. "I can smell them."

Lincoln drew both his silver sword, and the black sword he took from the skeleton. "Where are they, and how many?" He asked.

"Two of them, over there." The girl answered, as she pointed the end of her axe precicly at the 2 invisible vampires.

Lincoln's eyes followed the girls axe. To the wall it was pointing at. "Lynn, lower your axe." Lincoln commanded. Lynn did as asked. "We are not looking for trouble. We just need this translated." Lincoln explained, as he showed the symbols on the black sword.

Haiku releases herself from Lucy's grasp and approaches the 2. "Greetings, I am Haiku of the vampires." She announced.

"Hello, I am Lincoln of the mystic humans." Lincoln replies.

"And I'm Lynn of the werewolves. I guess." Lynn joined in.

"Might I ask why you have came here for translation?" Haiku asked.

"I found this sword on a skeleton that attacked my home, and we are hoping that what ever it says will give us a clue where the necromancer is." Lincoln answered as he presented her the sword. "We believe it is the forbidden language, because we could not find a translation in the libary of sword castle."

"You do realise that you are hunting death?" Haiku asks.

"I have nothing else to live for. My parents are dead, my sister abandoned me, and have started to have night terrors from what I have experienced." Lincoln admitted.

The girls (including Lucy) gave him worried looks. _'I did not abandon you Lincoln. Did I?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

Lynn put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. "You are not alone Lincoln." Lynn spoke softly. "Try and keep your chin up, better times will come."

Lincoln turns his head and gives her a faint smile. "Thank you Lynn." Lynn just smiles at his thanks. Lincoln looks up to where Lucy remains invisible. "Is your friend going to stay invisible forever?" He asks.

Haiku looks back and notices that Lucy is still trying to hide herself. She turns back to Lincoln and Lynn. "Lucy is new here. She might just be shy." She informs the 2.

"LUCY!?" Both Lincoln and Lynn yell in shock.

 _'Shit!"_ Lucy thinks to herself. Lucy wasn't ready to face Lincoln again. When would Lucy be ready? She didn't know, but it certainly wasn't now! Lucy dropped her spell, and rubbed her arm. She slowly walked over to the trio with her head down. Once she reached them she looked up to see their faces. Haiku had a look of confusion and curiosity, Lynn looked annoyed at her, as for Lincoln. He was furious. Lucy gulped, she had never seen her brother this mad before in her entire life. She began to speak in a shaky voice. "H-H-Hi L-Linc-Lincoln it-it is n-ni-"

"So this is why you left." Lincoln cut her off. He wasn't yelling, but the anger in his voice made it clear he was going to. "YOU SAY I DID NOT CARE ABOUT OUR PARENTS DEATH, WHEN YOU ARE THE ONE TO BREAK THEIR VOW THE NIGHT THE SECOND THEY DROP DEAD!" He screamed.

Lucy's fear is quickly replaced with her own anger. "I wanted us to die as a family! I only did this to find the necromancer!" She argues. "Besides you are the one who ran away from our parents! And dragged me wi-" Lincoln cut off Lucy once again, but this time he did it by punching her in the jaw.

Lucy fell to the ground, and Lincoln stood over her. He grabbed her shirt with one hand and brought there faces close together. "I RAN BECAUSE THERE WAS A FUCKING RESURRECTED DRAGON!" He yelled at his trembling sister. Lincoln had never been one for violence in general, let alone against his own sister. At this moment Lucy realised that over the past few days, Lincoln had changed far more than she had. "AND I BROUGHT YOU WITH ME BECAUSE I DID NOT WANT TO LOSE MY SISTER TO! AND YOU WANT TALK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE TOWN WAS BEING TAKEN BACK!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN A RESURRECTED WOLF TRIED TO RIP MY THROAT OUT!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN A SKINNER POINTED A BLACK ARROW AT MY HEAD!? YOU SAY I ABANDONED OUR PARENTS WHEN YOU HAVE ABANDONED EVERYONE YOU EVER KNEW!" Lincoln let go of Lucy as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. Lucy was motionless as she processed her brothers words.

Haiku slowly approached Lincoln. "Now that you have found your sister, do you still want to have the markings translated?" She asked.

Lincoln turned and faced her before answering. "I have no sister." He coldly remarked, before his expression softened. "But please lead the way." Lincoln sounded far more friendly and relaxed.

Haiku nodded. "This way please." She said as she walked past multiple vampires that had been listening in. Lincoln soon followed her into the cave.

A tear ran down Lucy's face, and her stomach churned as she finally came to terms with Lincoln's words. "He disowned me." She choked.

"You left him first." Lucy looked p to see Lynn staring at her. "A sibling bond is hard to break, but with what you both suffered, and the extra pieces of trauma he's been though, added with you not being there to help him. That can turn anyone cold and bitter to their sibling." She stated.

"What do I do?" Lucy asked a confused Lynn. "How do I get my brother back?" Lucy asked for guidance as she was on the brink of crying her eyes out.

"Reach out to him. Show him that he's wrong. Show him that you do care." Lynn advised.

 **Soon.**

Both Lincoln and Haiku came back to the entrance. To the waiting Lucy and Lynn. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Lincoln quickly cut her off. "The symbols are deadtherl, and translated to _the_ _catacomb_." He announces.

"The birth place of the first vampires." Haiku announces.

"We will need a key from a human royal family to enter though." Lincoln mentioned.

"After the war the place was enchanted to be inaccessible without one of the keys." Haiku tagged in.

Lynn glimpsed at Lucy before commenting. "My sisters work for a king and queen in statin."

"We'll start there." Lincoln spoke. "Let's go." Lincoln was about walk out of the cave until Lucy hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry I left you Lincoln. I don't want to be alone. I want my brother." Lucy cried into Lincoln's back. "I promise to never abandon you again. Please I need my brother."

Lincoln sighed, to which Lucy held him tighter. "I can't stay mad at you Lucy. Now let go so i can hug you properly." He said.

Lucy did as asked and soon found herself scooped off the ground as Lincoln hugged her. "I have missed you Lincoln." Lucy happily spoke as she hugged Lincoln back.

"I missed you to Lucy." Lincoln responded with a squeeze.

"Lincoln." Lynn called.

"Yes?" Lincoln asked as he turned his head to face her.

"Are we still going to kill the necromancer?" Lynn questioned.

Lincoln turned his head to face his sister, and thought about it. "We are the only people doing anything about it." Lincoln announced as he continued to ponder his little sisters well being. "We have to."

"I will be accompanying you." Haiku announced, gaining the trio's attention. "You will need all the help you can get."

"Very well." Lincoln responded.

"We need a bigger horse." Lynn commented.


	7. Chapter 7

It was sunset as the now group of 4 walked through along the mud path that cut through the forest. Both Lucy and Haiku were wearing: gloves, hooded cloaks, and masks that reached up to their eyes. Lucy's were completely black, while Haiku's all had a dark purple outline. Lincoln and Lynn were also wearing hooded cloaks. Lincoln,s had a orange stripe down the middle, and Lynn's had red triangles on the outline that faced inwards.

Lincoln had hold of Thunder's rains, with Lucy walking on the other side of the horse. Lynn and Haiku were sat on Thunders back, and they would swap over later.

Lynn was getting board and decided to start a convocation. "So Haiku, how old are you really." She asked the vampire.

"11." Haiku simply sated.

"Really? I thought you would be older." Lynn responded.

"Do I look older to you?" Haiku questioned, with a slight annoyance.

"Well, no, but you vampires stop ageing." Lynn answered.

Haiku let out a frustrated sigh. "That is when we have fully matured." She growled.

"Oh." Lynn spoke. Lynn realised that she had unintentionally got on Haiku's nerves decided to talk to Lincoln. "Lincoln, why are some people able to use magic and others can not?"

"I honestly do not know Lynn. There is a lot of myths and rumours surrounding the question, but no real evidence." Lincoln calmly responded, while taking a glance at Lucy, which did not go unnoticed by the younger sister.

"Can a werewolf use magic?" Lynn followed up.

"Not from what I know." Lincoln answered.

"So what would happen if I was to bite you in my werewolf form?" Lynn wondered.

"A few think could happen. If I accept it, I will become a werewolf and loss my powers. If I successfully reject it, I will remain human and keep my powers. If a fail don't decide or fail to reject it, I will die." Lincoln explained as he looked over to Lucy again. Lucy was beginning to get annoyed with Lincoln constantly checking on her. She would talk to him about it in privet.

"Can Lucy still use magic?" Lynn asked.

"Only dark magic." Lucy answered.

"Why?" Lynn followed up.

"The first vampires were birthed through a ritual that was made by necromancers during the war." Lincoln tagged in.

"A slave army." Haiku bitterly commented. "Now can we stop talking about vampires?"

The rest of the group looked at her in concern. "Come on, the sun will set soon." Lincoln ordered.

 **Later.**

Night had fallen, and the group had set up came near the road. Haiku had gone hunting. Lynn and Thunder had fallen asleep. Lincoln was tending to the fire, while still taking glances at Lucy. Lucy was sick of Lincoln cheeking on her, and now she had the chance to tell him. Lucy walked in front of Lincoln, and faced him. "Why do you keep looking at me?" She interrogated with her annoyance evident in her voice.

"Because last time I let you out of my sight, you disappeared for two days." Lincoln answered coldly.

Lucy sighed. "Lincoln, I am not going to leave you again, I promised remember." Lucy mentioned.

"That is not the only reason I keep checking on you." Lincoln responded. This caused Lucy to give him a confused look. "What if you get captured like I did. Or we are ambushed and someone fires a arrow at you. You are no longer able to use a shield spell, that is light magic. There is countless ways we, you, can get killed before we even reach the necromancer. Can you blame me for being worried?" He asked.

Lucy moved to his side and sat down next to him. "I guess not. You have always been weary of other people, but you will not be able to protect me forever, especially seeing as I will out live you." Lucy responded, earning a small short lived smirk from Lincoln. "I am happy that you are looking out for me, but you need to relax a little."

Lincoln sighed. "Ok Lucy, I will try." He answered.

"That is all I ask." Lucy said, before hugging her brother. Lincoln soon hugged her back.

 **Soon.**

Haiku came back to the came to the camp with 4 rabbits, each of them had a broken neck, and were carried by their back legs. Haiku scanned the camp and noticed Lucy sitting on her knees next to her sleeping brother. As Haiku got closer she noticed that Lincoln had a troubled look on his face, and Lucy was stroking his head. "Ssshhhhh. Relax brother. Everything is going to be fine." Lucy spoke softly. Lincoln began to relax, and Lucy slowly stopped stroking him. She carefully stepped back and turned to face Haiku. "It appears Lincoln was not bluffing when he said he had night terrors." Lucy commented.

"We should get some sleep as well." Haiku sujested. Lucy nodded. Haiku put the rabbits in a sack and the went to rest herself.

 **The next morning.**

Lynn was the first to get up. As the wind blew towards her she smelt a familiar scent. Lynn quickly shuck Lincoln awake.

"What is it Lynn?" Lincoln yawned.

"A friend of mine is nearby, and I need to go get them." Lynn answered while taking multiple glances at the forest.

"Okay, take this with you." Lincoln responded as he offered his silver sword.

Lynn stared at him awkwardly. "Erm, Lincoln." She spoke.

Lincoln soon collected his thoughts and realised the problem. "Oh right." Lincoln put down the silver sword and offered her the black one instead. "Here." He offered again.

"Thank you." Lynn said as she took the sword and ran into the forest.

It didn't take Lynn long to reach the scents origins. It was a 6 year old girl with short blonde hair. She was curled up into a ball shivering as she tried to sleep.

"Lana!" Lynn called.

Lana's head shot up, and turned to Lynn. "Lynn!" Lana ran over to Lynn and hugged her. "I thought you were travelling."

"It's a long story." Lynn answered. "I will tell you on the way home."

"But I do not want to go back." Lana whined.

"If I was not around you would have froze to death, and I can tell you are tired." Lynn argued as she looked a the bags under Lana's eyes. "Come on, you came come to my camp."

 **Soon.**

Lincoln was waking up Lucy and Haiku by shaking their shoulder. "Come on you two, you need to move or the sun will burn you." He said.

Both of the vampires drifted awake and looked at him. "Morning Lincoln." Lucy greeted, while Haiku wordlessly walked under a tree.

"Morning Lucy." Lincoln responded before Lucy followed Haiku.

Lynn walked out of the forest, with Lana on her shoulders. "I am back!" Lynn yelled.

"Hi Lynn. Who is that?" Lincoln asked.

"This is princes Lana." Lynn replied.

"Princes!?" Lincoln exclaimed. This got the attention of the others who approached, having properly covered themselves from the sun. "What is she doing out here alone?"

"Just because I am a princess dose not mean I need everyone looking out for me!" Lana announced with frustration.

"That aside you are still to young to be out here alone." Haiku mentioned. Lana just groaned in response.

"Can one of you give her a check up? I founder shivering and tired." Lynn mentioned.

"We can wrap her up in my cloak and she can sleep on Thunder, while we travel." Lincoln responded. He walked up to Lana, who Lynn had now placed on the ground. Lincoln then crouched down and looked her over.


	8. Chapter 8

Lana was peacefully asleep on Thunder's back. Since she was layed down on his back the rest of the group was forced to walk, but they didn't mind if it meant that Lana gets some sleep. Lincoln was once again holding Thunder's rains with Lynn walking along side him. Lucy and Haiku were on each side of Thunder, to catch Lana if she fell off.

"Why would a princes run away?" Lincoln asked aloud.

"Because she wants to be a adventurer instead." Lynn answered. "Lana and me are a lot alike, we would both rather slay bandits and trolls instead of wearing dresses. She is not interested in the power or responsibilities of being royalty, unlike her twin sister." Once she had finished her explanation Lynn look over her shoulder to the sleeping Lana and smiled.

"How do you know Lana?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said before my sisters work for the crown, and sometimes they would bring me along to. After we realised how much we are alike myself and Lana became close friends." Lynn casually answered.

"What is her twin like?" Haiku questioned.

"She _loves_ being a princess and wants to take over after her parents." Lynn responded. "But she is a bit to extreme if you get on her bad side."

 **Later.**

The group arrived at iron gate built into a stone wall. Archers stood atop of the wall and aimed at the group. "State your purpose!" One of the guards demanded.

"We are here to return Princess Lana!" Lynn shouted back.

At that moment Lana woke up. "What is everyone shouting about?" She asked in a tired voice. Lana yawned before falling off Thunder. "Whoa!" Lucy caught her and placed her down on her feet in a blur. "Thank you. Also, again!" Lana cheered.

"That is definitely Lana." The guard mumbled. "Open the gate!" He yelled behind himself.

The archers lowered their bows as the iron gate opened. The group passed through the gate into a large town. The mud path turned into a stone road that lead directly to the castle.

A group of knights soon surrounded them. Thunder began to tug on his rains. "Calm down boy. Everything is fine." Lincoln said as he held onto the reins, and stroked his neck, but this didn't help him calm down.

"Let me try." Lana said as she walked in front Thunder and faced him. Lana grabbed a hold of Thunder's face with both hands and looked him in the eyes. "They are here just walk us the castle. Nothing bad is going to happen." Lana spoke in a soothing voice as she stroked his face in small circles. Thunder calms down and presses his head against Lana.

"I thought only Paige could get him to do that." Lincoln commented.

"Lana has a gift when it comes to animals." Lynn mentioned.

"I just understand what they are saying and what they need." Lana joins in the conversation. "I have never actually rode a horse. Well while I am awake."

"I think Thunder would happily change that." Lincoln smiled as he climbed onto the horses saddle. Lincoln then offered Lana his hand with a soft smile. Lana beams back and quickly accepts Lincoln's jester, and is pulled up onto the saddle. Lincoln sits Lana in front of him. "Ready?" Lincoln asks as he grabs hold of the reins.

"Yeah." Lana answers as she grabs hold of the saddle. The knights move out of the way and due to the road ahead being clear Lincoln gives the order for Thunder to gallop. As the rushed past the houses and market. Lana joyfully laughs as Thunder once again proves that he lives up to his name. Lincoln couldn't help but smile at the sound of Lana's laugh.

As they approached the castle Thunder began to slow down into a trot. Lana looked at her home and felt a cold shiver run up her spine. She didn't want to come back this was her prison not her home. Lana turned her head to face Lincoln and looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Can we go back?" She asked.

Lincoln was completely caught off guard by Lana's sudden change in attitude and brought Thunder to a stop. "But Lana this is your home. They will have missed you." Lincoln responded.

"They only want me back to save their reputation. They do not truly love me." Lana sombrely announced.

Lincoln's jaw dropped at her confession and quickly tried make her reconsider. "What about your sister?"

"I actually have two sisters, but I suppose you mean Lola, because Lily's just a baby." Lana responded She sighed before she spoke again. "Lola is no help what so ever. She is what you would expect of a princess. And all I hear is _'Oooohh Laana. You need to be more like your sister Lola? Why do you always play with the common folk? Taking care of animals is servants work, we have enough responsibility as it is. Stop playing in the mud.'_ It is driving me mad!" She exclaimed. After a few deep breaths, she began to calm down ad tears formed in her eyes. "Is it so bad I am who I am?" She questioned.

Lincoln could see how broken she was, and despite the fact you're not to touch royalty without getting their permission fist. Lincoln could tell she needed what he was about to do. Lincoln pulled Lana into a hug and let her cry on him. Lana's shaking hands slowly wrapped themselves around Lincoln. "Of course not." Lincoln softly spoke as he rubbed her back. "There is nothing wrong with who you are. Have you told them you feel this way?" He asked to which Lana shook her head. "You should tell them."

"They would not listen." Lana sadly said as she began to calm down.

"What if I am with you?" Lincoln asked.

Lana opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Lynn. "It would not be just the two of you." Lincoln and Lana looked up and saw that the girls had caught up. Lynn smiled reasuringly. Lucy and Haiku nodded, as they only had their eyes being visable.

Lana looked at the three girls and then to Lincoln and smiled. Lana then looked the girls and spoke. "Thank you, all of you."

"Anything for the princess." Lynn joked.

 **Soon.**

Thunder had been taken to the stables, and the group made their way to the throne room.

On the way they ran into to brunet girls. One had dark short hair the other lighter and longer hair as well as buck teeth.

"Luna! Luan!" Lynn yelled to them.

The girls turned to face the girls turned to face the group and smiled.

"I knew you would be back but I didn't expect it to be so soon." Luna commented.

"Maybe she came back to introduce us to her boyfriend." Luan commented as she pointed at Lincoln.

"Shut up Luan!" Lynn yelled with a embarrassed blush on her face, while Luna and Luan laughs at them.

"I take it these are your sisters." Lucy comments.

"Yeah. And before you ask, yes they are werewolves too. And yes, we were born werewolves." Lynn responded

"Seriously though. What are you doing back here?" Luan asked.

"It is best you just follow us to the throne room. I do not want to repeat it." Lincoln answered. The sisters shrugged and decided to follow them.

They all soon reached the throne room. Lana was leading the group. In the room there was two thrones, and both of them were occupied.

In one a woman with short blonde hair was seated. In the other sat a man with brown hair. "Lincoln, Lucy, Haiku. Meet King Lynn and Queen Rita. Lana's parents." Lynn announced.

"We thank you for returning our daughter to us." Queen Rita spoke with a smile.

"I suppose you will want payment." King Lynn spoke as he rolled his eyes.

"We request something other than money, but I think Lana would like to talk about something first." Lincoln responded.

They all looked to Lana, who faced Lincoln. "I am not sure if I am ready yet Lincoln." She told him.

Lincoln crouched down and placed his hand on Lana's shoulder. "It is going to be okay. I promise." He assured her with a smile. Lana smiled back and gave him a quick hug before turning to face her parents.

"Not bad." Luan commented.

"You are not the only one with a little sister." Lincoln said as he slung his arm over Lucy's shoulders. Lucy turned away from Lincoln so he couldn't see her smile.

Lana let out a deep breath before she spoke. "Do you love me?"

"Of course we do dear." Queen Rita instantly responded.

"Why would you ever think otherwise?" King Lynn asked as he leaned forward in his throne.

"You both never seem happy or proud of me. You both seem to prefer Lola more." Lana answered.

"We may want you to act more like your twin yes. But that dose not mean we do not love you." King Lynn responded.

"But love by definition means to like someone despite their differences and to accept them for who they are?" Lana asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "Is that not true love?"

"You are right." Queen Rita answered. She quickly rushed to her child and embraced her. "I am so sorry Lana. I should never have tried to change you." She apologised, barely capable to hold herself together.

"How could we consider our selves good rulers if can not even be good parents?" King Lynn asked rhetorically as he joined the embrace.

"From now on we will truly love you and let you be the adventures girl you are." Queen Rita announced.

"Thank you." Lana responded.

King Lynn looked at Lincoln and stood to face the boy. "Now what was that about wanting something instead of money?" He asked.

"We need your key to The Catacomb." Lincoln answered.

"Why would you want that? And more importantly why should we give you the key?" King Lynn asked.


	9. Chapter 9

King Lynn, Queen Rita, Luna and Luan looked at Lincoln with looks that clearly questioned his sanity and in extent the sanity of the group.

Lana looked at them in awe at what they swore to do. The risk they was taking. The sacrifices they was making.

After a extended period of silence King Lynn spoke up. "You will be killed. I will not send a bunch of children to their deaths." He spoke with authority.

"And there is no way we are letting are little sister fight a necromancer." Luna added.

"If it was not for you (Lincoln) she would already be dead." Luan commented.

Lincoln sighed. He should have suspected as much. Now what was he going to do?

"This necromancer can not go unpunished and our parents deaths must be avenged." Lucy spoke up.

"Myself, my wife, other kings and queens of humans are meeting with the emperors and empresses of the vampires and the alphas of the werewolves to discuss the situation." King Lynn answered. "And now we have a possible location, we can deal with this problem." He noticed the looks of disappointment on Lincoln's and Lucy's face. King Lynn sighed and crouched down to their level. "You actions are not in vain. You have brought forward a very important piece of evidence that will help deal with this necromancer. If I was your farther I would be very proud." This brought a ghostly smile to both of their faces. King Lynn smiled back before speaking again. "You both and your friend can stay the night but you should head home the next morning. I know you will be allowed to stay at stone castle young man."

"Thank you your majesty." Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku say in sink with a bowe.

King Lynn smiled. "You are most welcome. Lynn I think you and your sisters should show them around." He sujested.

"Yes our king." They answered with a bowe.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln was in the room that had been provided for him. It was long and narrow, with only one window at the end of the room. There was a basic bed with a chest stood before it, it wasn't like the enchanted ones his family, so no storing long swords and suits of armour in this one.

Lincoln rested his swords, bow and quiver against the head of the bed and layed down. He let out a deep sigh. "What am I going to do now?" He thought aloud. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Luna and Luan." Luna answered.

Lincoln sat up on the bed, curious as to why they're here. "Come in." he called. The door opened revealing the two girls. As they walked in Luan closed the door behind them. "What can I do for you?" Lincoln asks.

"You have already done plenty." Luna responded.

"We just wanted to thank you for saving our little sister's life." Luan continued.

"Twice." Luna finished off.

Lincoln shrugged. "It is just what my parents raised me to do." He said casually.

"Take arrows and axes for girls?" Luan questioned.

"Help those who deserve it." Lincoln elaborated.

"Well we want you to know how much we appreciate it." Luna said. "Not everyone would do what you did so here." Luna handed him a small sack.

Lincoln could here pieces of metal jingle inside the bag and only had one guess to what it was. "You are paying me?" He asked.

"You deserve it. Now come on and take it, my arm is getting tired." Luna responded as she shook the bag a little.

Lincoln nodded ad took the bag. He placed it by his weapons. Luan noticed the silver sword. "Why do you have that?" Luan asked as she pointed to the blade in question.

Lincoln grabbed the sword by the scarab it was sat in and unsheathed it. "It was gift from my mother." He spoke. "To teach me to be creative and to show me there is more to the world than what you will see at first glance."

"How?" Luan asked.

"My told me that most people will completely over look the fact this sword can kill more than werewolves just because it is silver coated. Like both of you did." Lincoln answered. The sisters felt as if they had been lightly smacked across the face, as they realised it was a sword it could kill far more then werewolves. "The silver was added as a extra layer of protection if I do ever get attacked by a werewolf, and to reflect light."

"How would being able to reflect light help?" Luna asked.

"If I ever get lost or separated from my group I can use it to show where I am. Or in a fight I can reflect light into my opponents eyes." He explained.

"Like you can do that." Luan challenged. Lincoln smirked as he quickly stuck his sword into the sun beam coming from the window and angled it to dazzle the two girls. They both instinctively covered their eyes. When they moved their hands Lincoln was in front of them, and half way through a swing. The flat end of the sword stood a mere inch from her cheek.

"That was quite the _dazzling_ display. You should go to the training ground and _sharpen_ your skills some more" Luan joked.

"I have never been one for word play, but that was pretty good." Lincoln commented with a smile. He moved the sword away from Luan and turned to put it away.

"Well the king loves them." Luan proudly announced.

"That is why you are the court jester." Luna mentioned.

"And you are the bard because he loves the music you play." Luan complemented back.

"Everyone loves my music." Luna said with a cocky grin.

Luan rolled her eyes, then turned to back to Lincoln. "But seriously, you can leave this room whenever you like, and the training grounds are always open to any worrier or spell caster wanting to train." She informed him.

Lincoln looked out the window. He had sometime before sun set. "I think I will." Lincoln thought aloud. He turned back to the sisters. "Thank you for letting me know."

Lincoln went to grab his weapons before Luna spoke. "They have blunt versions of every kind of weapon down there. Some of the knights like to duel each other." She mentioned.

"Maybe so but my parents taught me and Lucy to never go anywhere unarmed." Lincoln mentioned as he slung his silver sword's scarab over his shoulder.

"I do not see any weapons on Lucy." Luna commented with a confused look.

"That is because she dose not want you to see them." Lincoln calmly responded as he took a small book of spells and potions from the chest.

 **Soon at the training grounds.**

Lincoln managed to find his way with next to no trouble thanks to the tour he was given earlier. It was basically a giant courtyard. The was one stone wall and the other three sides were shelters that lead into the castle. Blunt swords, axes and other weapons sat under the left shelter. Bows, arrows and extra targets sat under right. and in the final one was suits of armour. The kingdom held some of the largest mines across the lands so the had wealth and metal to spare to make it's army reach its full potential.

Lincoln stepped off the stone floor of the shelter and onto the mud the rested on the training grounds. Lincoln took the small book out of his pocket and opened it to the fire spell section. Lincoln browsed through the pages until he reached the next step he had to take. The fireball. Lincoln took a deep breath and stretched out a half open palm. Lincoln began to chant the fire, which he hasn't needed to do for while because of his experience with it (He likes carrying a flaming sword). A small flicker of a flame rised in Lincoln's hand. The flame grew and formed into a fire ball. Lincoln awardered himself a small smile, he cocked his arm back as he readied himself to throw it at the wall. He threw it and it disapated half way. Lincoln calmly shrugged as he had been working on this spell for a while. Took a deep breath and readied himself to try again.

"How about some practice with a blade?" A voice called. Lincoln turned around and saw someone suited up in a full set of armour. "What says you?" They asked.

Lincoln gave it a quick think before answered confidently. "I say yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln and knight bowed to one another before raising their weapons of choice. Lincoln had choose two swords similar to the silver sword on his back and the black one he left on his room. The knight had picked up a long sword. Lincoln under that the knight probably picked that weapon to counter his own choice. The long sword would allow the knight to attack at further distance then he could, as well as stronger strikes from the swords weight adding to its momentum. Lincoln would need to get in close and then he could easily overwhelm his opponents defences. Lincoln decided to parry or outright dodge his opponents strikes then block them head on.

Lincoln scanned his opponents stance for flaws. His feet were positioned and spread correctly, he was leaning forward. Lincoln soon realised what the knight was planning. They would try and end this quick by charging him was a wide slash. It was risky, but if Lincoln could avoid the blow it would leave his opponent open for attack. Lincoln chose a aggressive stance himself, but held his blades inwards. Lincoln knew this plan was likely to fail so he needed to be ready to block.

The knight nodded to Lincoln who in turn nodded back. The duel began.

They both rushed each other, ready to end the duel quickly and in their favour. As Lincoln predicted the knight attacked with right to left slash. The slash was to quick to avoid, so Lincoln raised the his swords to block. Lincoln quickly brought pressure from above the sword, forcing it to the ground. Lincoln raised his swords and twirled the handles so that he was holding them in the more traditional way. Lincoln jabbed the knight in the gut with both swords, but at the same time he felt a piece of metal under his left arm.

"A tie?" Lincoln asked.

"It appears so." The knight answered.

"Lincoln would have had a defence spell up, and his swords on fire." Lucy said appearing out of nowhere, startling them both.

"So your names Lincoln?" The knight asks.

"Yeah. And this is my little sister Lucy." Lincoln introduced. Lucy gave a small wave.

The knight took off his helmet, revealing his tanned skin and dark hair. "Folks call me Bobby." He announced. "So Lincoln, fancy another bout?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"Actually, I came down here to ask my brother to listen to a poem." Lucy announced as she lifted up a small book.

"A poem?" Lincoln asked, with a look of confusion.

Lucy quickly brought the book to her chest and cradled it. "I know things will be the same, but not every thing has to change. Right?" Her voice was so much smaller than it was before. Not many supported her and her poetry, but Lincoln always did. From what he said it sounded like he no longer did, and the very thought of such a notion hurt her.

Lincoln quickly realised what he suggested and gasped as he dropped the swords. "No Lucy that is not what I meant! I-I-I just was not expecting it!" Lincoln panicked with his hands floating next to her shoulders. "With everything that has happened! A-a-and-" Lincoln cut himself with a sigh and looked at the ground. Lincoln looked back up to Lucy with a small smile, and moved his hand lightly hold his sister's shoulders. "Yes Lucy, I would love to here your knew poem." He answered in a far more relaxed voice.

"Thank you Lincoln." Lucy responded. Even though he couldn't see it with her face being covered. Lincoln knew she was smiling. "Can we go inside? I hate wearing this thing." She asked.

"Of course." Lincoln softly agreed.

As they walked inside the forgotten Bobby picked up the equally forgotten swords. He didn't know much about the two. All he knew was what had herd from the other knights. He knew that they was both magic users, openhanded from the necromancer attack, and that they brought forward a possible clue as to where the necromancer came from. He heard roomers that Lucy was a vampire, which he could now confirm. It was nice to see that they still had each other and how determined Lincoln was to being a good brother.

 **Soon with Lincoln and Lucy.**

Lucy had led Lincoln to the room she was given. The first thing Lincoln noticed was how it was exactly the same layout minus the window. Instead the room was lit with a touch that was mounted above where the window would be.

"Do you know where the others are?" Lincoln asked as they walked over to her bed.

"Last time I checked, Haiku is sleeping and Lynn is with her sisters."Lucy answered as they both sat of the bed. Lucy took off her cloak and mask, and left them on her bed behind them.

Lucy opened her book to a page that Lincoln noticed had dried water marks on it. Lucy cleared her throat and began.

"Not everyone I meet is friendly.

Some gaze upon the land mercilessly.

Others react coldly.

I have been lucky.

To have born into this family.

Me parents treated me so kindly.

They greeted me so lovingly.

They died so suddenly.

I felt so angry.

I treated my brother so unfairly.

I reacted so stupidly.

He is forgiving thankfully.

And I beg him desperately.

To stay close to me.

It my seem needy.

But I need his love dearly.

Eternity can be lonely.

But his legacy will live on in my memories.

As he is all I have left of my family."

Lucy had tears running down her face. She struggled to keep her voice from cracking as she read. Lucy now looked at Lincoln, awaiting his answer.

Lincoln's jaw hung open as he processed his sisters plea for help. He gathered the strength to close his mouth, before pulling Lucy into the most comforting hug he could manage. "I thought we cleared this up back at the cave." Lincoln commented.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her brother, who somehow still found her embrace warm, despite her blood no longer flowing. "I thought we did to. But I keep having doubts, and thought about if you would still protect me like you did Lynn, or comfort me like you did Lana." She admitted.

"Of course I would, and I always will." Lincoln softly answered. Lucy continued to shake in his hold and Lincoln knew he had to say more. "If you ever feel this way again just come to me and we will talk. It dose not matter to me if we talked about it the day before, or the hour before. I will tell you as often and as much as I need to, that I will be there for you. And love you like the sister you are."

Lucy slowly began to stop shaking and looked up to her brother, with a small smile. "Thank you Lincoln." She said before giving him peck on the check.

Lincoln looked down at his sister in shock. He couldn't remember the last time she kissed him was. Lucy just continued to smile at him. Lincoln began to smile back and gave a reassuring squeeze and kissed her on the head. "You are welcome Lucy. You are welcome."

"Can you stay for the night? I do not feel like being alone and you need some to calm you in your sleep." Lucy asked, hoping he would agree.

Lincoln thought he heard his sister's voice last night but wasn't entirety sure. "Let me get my things from my room." Lincoln answered. Lincoln needed his sister as much she needed him. And he'd be dammed for letting her down.

 **Soon with Haiku.**

Haiku got out of her bed in a room that was a mirror image of Lucy's. She sat up and stretchered, before leaving the room without her clock and mask. She walked along the hallway to the nearest open window. Haiku transformed into a bat and flew out the window.

As she flew over the town Haiku thought about how she got here and why she chose to join Lincoln, Lucy and Lynn on their suicide mission. She wasn't driven by blood lust like Lincoln and Lucy, or adventure like Lynn. No. She didn't have one big, simple, sole driving motive. But instead a 2 smaller, more complex ones.

The first one was the reputation of vampires. Haiku knew the history of her people. They were born, or more accurately killed and resurrected through a ritual to be the Warlock King's terrors of the night. At first they would blindly obey any order given to them, and had slaughtered men, women and children alike in their sleep. Any fiscally fit victim was taken back to become one of them. After month after the ritual a vampire would regain their memories and morals from before the ritual. Some vampires killed themselves out of guilt for their actions, others revealed in the bloodshed and their new found power. And the rest? The rest, her farther included reached out for help, went rouge and turned against their creators. Some humans accepted them as their dragons may have been powerful but they was far from subtle. As the war came to a end every necromancer was killed and the study of the form of magic became forbidden. Any vampire that defected was pardoned for their crimes, and left to their own devices. Not everyone agreed with this of course and to this day some people would shun them, especially after finding vampires could change a human by sucking up their blood, despite it not having the mindless effects of the ritual. Haiku hopped that a vampire fighting the new found necromancer would help their reputation.

The second reason was her own reputation. Her farther was one of the leaders of the great vampire defection, and had killed many of the Warlock Kings forces, to make up for his pas deeds. Even in his life before he was considered a great captain who inspired his solders. At times Haiku felt so insignificant compared to his achievements, and she sometimes felt she needed to prove herself worthy to be his daughter. He would have noticed she was missing by now but would not know where to search for her.

But it seemed to the end of her part in this play. She had aided in getting the information to where it need to go, and her farther would surly be at the meeting and vouch for King Lynn, in confirming the swords place of origin. Something suddenly click for Haiku. She landed on a roof and turned back to her normal form.

 _"The sword was made in the catacomb, but that did not mean the necromancer is there. Many swords and weapons were lost on many battlefields. But if could identify the dragon, I could find the location of death."_ She thought to herself. _"I have to tell King Lynn."_ As she transformed back into a vampire and flew back to the castle a small voice asked if she would tell the others.

Haiku felt conflicted about telling her group. It would allow them to continue their journey, but that was a negative as much as a positive. Lincoln and Lucy were kind souls who were still recovering from everything that has happened, as to be expected of people their age. It was clear that if only one of them walked away from the battle, that the other would soon end themselves to be with their family, and Haiku saw it as a tragedy for such kind and accepting people to leave the living so soon. Although she didn't really think much of Lynn accept that she had unintentionally got her nerves and was a very brash girl. She did mean well and she was just naturally curios.

Haiku over all decided to tell them. She would need Lincoln and Lucy to help identify the dragon, and Lynn would probably find out through Lincoln. Haiku flew back into the castle, and turned back to her normal form once again. She rushed to Lucy's room, knowing where it was because it was next to hers.

Once she opened the door she saw Lincoln and Lucy resting peacefully. Their fingers touched at the centre of the pillow as to give them freedom to move as they pleased, but to let the other know that they was still present.

Haiku walked up to the head of the bed, and stretched out a hand to wake Lincoln. But before her fingers made contact she noticed a piece of sharp metal sticking out the top of the pillow and that Lincoln had a hand under said pillow. Haiku soon put it together and realised that Lincoln was not one for sudden awakenings. Haiku walk back to the foot of the bed and shook the frame. This awoke the siblings and as expected Lincoln pulled a blade from under the pillow and made a wide slash where her get would have been if she wasn't observant. Lincoln then pointed it in her direction before realising who it was.

"Is it morning already?" Lincoln asked as he lowered the blade.

"No, but our quest is not over." Haiku answered. This caused Lincoln and Lucy to look at each other confused before looking back to her. "We need to put a name to the dragon."

Chapter 10 already. There's still quite the way to go yet as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku were now looking through the castle archives for a 'book of dragons'. These books had all the known details about the first made dragons that were used in the war, with drawings, names, personality, places of death, cause of death but if the dragon survived it would have its current location and the number of successful hatch-lings. A new one was published every 5 years with updated info. It was still night so they used candles sat in holders to light the way.

"I found it!" Lucy called. Lincoln and Haiku made their way to her as she brought the book to a table. Lucy placed her candle and book on the table.

"The dragon definitely died in the war so we need to start from the beginning ." Lincoln thought aloud. Lucy and Lincoln looked carefully at every drawing of the dragons, soaking in every detail while bringing forth their memory's of that bone chilling night.

They eventually turned the page and they gasped. "Their it is." Lucy whispered.

The dragon the very same 3 horns. 1 large horn above each eye and the last horn was shorter on its nose.

"Trident the Piercer." Haiku read from the book. "Died during a ambush with most of its company. All but 5 humans 2 werewolves and a vampire were killed by countless orcs and trolls. The survivors escaped the battle but all but a werewolf were injured before the wild life finished them off, or they died from their injuries."

"It says the ambush was at the Zial forest." Lincoln announced.

"That place is still owned by trolls and orcs." Lucy informed the others.

"With criminals and bandit groups on the outskirts." Lincoln added with a glare. He has had full of there kind, and he's only meet that one skinner.

"The sword must have belonged to one of the vampires in the company." Lucy thought.

"We have to to tell the king and queen." Haiku spoke.

"They will be asleep right now. We should go back to bed and tell them in the morning." Lincoln sujested.

"I just got up." Haiku mentioned.

"I think I can help. Lucy, you go get some sleep." Lincoln responded.

"What about you?" Lucy asked with a hint of concerned. "How will you be able to rest?"

Lincoln put his arm on her shoulder. "I will be fine." He gave her shoulder a small rub. "Go. Rest. I will join you shortly."

Lucy nodded and left.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln and Haiku were in her room, with Haiku laid on her bed with Lincoln standing over her. Haiku lifted her head off the pillow and looked at Lincoln. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I am going to try and preform a sleep spell. These are very hard, especially when some is well rested. But the most important thing is for you to trust me." Lincoln slowly placed his hand on her forehead, moving her hair in the process and looked her in the eyes. "So Haiku, do you trust me?" He asked softly.

Haiku thought back to when they first met. Lynn had alerted him to herself and Lucy hiding and Lincoln had warned them that he would attack and spoke truthfully of his intentions. When Lucy reviled herself he acted out of anger, frustration and grief. Once Lucy realised how much she hurt her brother, soon apologised and Lincoln happily forgave her. That night she witnessed how troubled he has become, with Lucy shown to be the only person to sooth his mind. Despite bearing his own demons, he was still happy to comfort Lana during her identity crises. Lincoln had truly earned her trust and respect. "Yes. You have my trust." She answered.

Lincoln nodded "Good. Now all you need to do is relax." He responded before gently pressing her head down. Once her head was resting on her pillow Lincoln kept his hand position, and began to whisper the incantation into Haiku's ear.

Haiku's whole body jolted and she sharply inhaled. Haiku felt herself become exhausted. Her eyes slowly closed as tilted her head towards Lincoln and slowly exhaled.

Lincoln slowly clenched his fist on her head before withdrawing it. He quietly left the room and carefully closed the door behind himself. Once the door was shut he let out a sigh. He opened his fist revealing a small ball of light. That looked like the right amount. To much of her energy and she would not wake up by herself until the afternoon, or be tired when someone did wake her. To little and she would wake up while everyone was still sleeping. The light began to fade in his hand until it completely dissipated.

With that Lincoln walked back to Lucy's room.

 **The next morning.**

Lucy woke up to see her brother was resting peacefully. Just like before their fingers were lightly touching. Lucy gave Lincoln quick, small smile. She carefully retracted her hand from Lincoln's.

Lincoln hand clenched into a fist and his eyes shot open with panic. When he saw Lucy, Lincoln relaxed and smiled. "Is it morning now?" He asked, and Lucy smiled back.

They gathered up their things and left the room. Once outside the room Lincoln knocked twice on Haiku's door, then pressed his ear on it.

Inside Lincoln could hear the sound of moving fabric. "Is someone there?" Haiku asked from inside.

"Just me and Lincoln, Haiku." Lucy answered.

"Give me a moment." Haiku responded. Lincoln took his ear off the door, and waited. Haiku soon opened the door, wearing her cloak and mask. Lucy was wearing hers as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, quite well, thank you Lincoln." Haiku answered with a small smile, to which Lincoln smiled back.

The group heard someone running to wards them. So they turned and saw that it was Lynn. "Morning everyone." She greeted.

"Morning Lynn." The trio responded.

"I am about to get the princesses for breakfast, do you want to come with me?" Lynn asked them.

Lincoln shrugged. "Why not?" He asked with smile.

"Great!" Lynn happily exclaimed. "This way!" With Lynn jogged past them.

 **Soon.**

The reunited group of 4 reached 3 doors. Lynn stopped before the doors and spoke. "Okay, Haiku and Lucy, you get Lana, since she knows you." Lynn orders as she points to the left door. "I will get Lola because she can be a handful." She announced while pointing to the door behind her with her thumb over her shoulder. "And Lincoln, you get Lily." Lynn said as she pointed to the final door.

With a nod they entered the rooms. When Lincoln entered lily's room he noticed that it had 8 touches (4 on the left wall and 4 on the right). This was definitely the brightest and the warmest room in the castle. There was also a table with draws with a pillow on it on the left, a chair next to a chest on the right and a crib next to the table.

Lincoln walked up to the crib and saw a baby girl with tuft of blonde hair sleeping, wrapped in a lavender blanket.

Lily felt Lincoln watching over her and woke up. Lily looked confused at the white haired boy. "Oo?" Lily babbled.

Lincoln smiled at Lily. "Hi Lily." Lincoln spoke softly. "Lynn told me to wake you up."

"Dadda?" Lily asked.

Lincoln chuckled a little and shook his head. "No not Dadda Lynn, Lynn Lynn." Lincoln answered.

"He means me Lily." Lynn calls from the door as walks into the room.

"In! In! In!" Lily happily beckons.

"I can take it from here Lincoln, Lana wants you to meet Lola." Lynn says as she picks up a giggling Lily.

Lincoln walks out the room and it immediately hugged by Lana. "Morning Lincoln!" She happily greeted.

Lincoln smiled "Morning Lana." he greeted as he returned the hug. Lincoln looked up and saw another blonde the same height as Lana but with longer hair giving him a sour look. "You must be Lola, Lana's twin." He greeted.

"I am not Lana's twin!" She exclaimed in frustration. "She is mine." This time Lola spoke in a far softer voice as she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, with the fingers of her right hand resting on her collar. Lana rolled her eyes at her sisters antics and let go of Lincoln, who did the same in response. Lola broke her poss and spoke. "But I suppose I should thank you for bringing her back. She maybe a pain but she is still my dearest friend." Lola said as she approached Lincoln and presented the back of her hand.

As Lincoln began to kneel down to kiss it, Lana slapped Lola's hand away. "Stop being such a snob Lola." Lana commanded.

Lola and Lana was ready to pounce on each other, but Lynn stood in the middle of them while holding Lily. "Seriously!? You just got up!" Lynn scolded them.

Lana grumbled as she looked back to Lincoln and her mood lightened. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" She asked.

"Well we need to talk to your parents anyway." Lincoln answered.

"They will not give you the key Lincoln."Lana responded.

"We think the necromancer is elsewhere." Lincoln mentioned.

"Why?" Lana asked.

"I will let Haiku explain, it was thanks to her that we figured it out." Lincoln motioned.

Haiku felt her checks redden in response to being put on the spot. "Just because the sword was made in the catacombs, it dose not mean the necromancer is there. So we found out where the dragon died and the reports of the fallen match what attacked during the attack." Haiku informed everyone sans Lincoln and Lucy.

"Well, what are we standing her for? Come on, this way!" Lana spoke excitedly as she ran down the hall.

 **Soon at the great hall.**

Lana forced the double doors open, before running straight down to the end of the hall, rushing past countless knights and others who worked in the castle. "Mother! Father! We have another clue to the Necromancers location!" Lana yelled causing the entire hall to stop what they was doing and look to the new arrivals.

Once the others caught up with Lana, King Lynn spoke. "What is this new clue?" He asked.

"Haiku believed we should find out the dragon's location of death instead of just relying on the location the sword was forged." Lucy spoke. The dragon was Trident the Piercer, and they died in the Zial forest. The necromancer is more likely to be there then at the catacomb." Lucy answered.

"Well done." King Lynn commented. "I will need that sword if I am going to persuade the others." He mentioned as he pointed to the black sword.

"Of course, I have been holding this thing my other swords scab strap anyway." Lincoln commented. Lincoln unsheathed the sword and rested its blade on his hands leaving the handle free.

Lincoln began to get on his knees when. "No." King Lynn spoke. This confused everyone but Queen Rita. "A Sunscorn kneels to no one." This caused the knights to gasp as well as a few others, and the all broke out into whispers.

"How did you know?" Lincoln asked as he stood straight. "You have hair and magic powers like your farther, and the fearlessness and hart of your mother. The second you said you come from the swords scarab, I knew who you are." king Lynn answered. He then looked at Haiku. "And I have met you before, daughter of Kevin the Crusher." This caused even more gasps and whispers among the others.

 **Later.**

The group of four, along with Lynn's sisters and the princess twins. "I can not believe you are Sunscorns!" Lana exclaimed. "Your mother is my idle!"

Lincoln and Lucy smiled. "She would have been happy to hear that." Lucy announced.

"How has he meet me before? I do not remember him." Haiku asked.

"You were only two years old when your farther brought you when he came to discuses about some of your group dealing with all the criminals that came out at night." Luna answered.

Despite all of the family talk, only one thought occupied Luan's thoughts as she held herself. "You are going to start chasing the necromancer again?" It was more of a statement then a question.

The entire group stopped dead, and all positive energy left them all, as uncomfortable silence set in.

Lincoln sighed. "I have to." He answered. Haiku hopped he would answer otherwise.

"And will not leave my brother to face this alone." Lucy joined in.

"But you will die!" Luan argued. "I do not care if your parents could kill a army! You are not your parents!"

"Waiting for the armies will take to long." Lincoln responded.

"You are marching to your death and your little sister is following you!" Luan shot back. Lucy was unfazed, but Lincoln did glance at his sister.

"Leave them Luan." Luna said with a hand on her shoulder. "There is no stopping them."

"All we can do is help them." Lana joined.

"Lana we are not taking you with us." Lincoln resounded.

"Maybe not but you are going to need better cloths if you are going to the Zial forest." Lana responded.

"And I know just the tailors to make them." Lola joined in.


	12. Chapter 12

Lola and Lana lead the group out of the castle and into the town around it. As they walked Lola spoke up. "Why did you never mention you are Sunscorns? If I was you I would mentioned it straight away." She asked.

"It comes from a lesson our parents taught us." Lincoln answered.

"If you rely on power, the second you lose it you will lose everyone." Lucy elaborated, before inevitably being asked to.

"That is why we never say our second name. We want friends who like us for being us and to make our own way in life, instead of relying on the reputation of our parents." Lincoln tagged in.

"Also we feel a lot of pressure when it is mentioned." Lucy took over the conversation.

"I feel the same way with my farther." Haiku commented. "I feel so little compared to him." Even though her face was covered everyone could tell she had a depressed look.

"I kind of feel like that too." Lana admitted.

Lola did not respond as she was still thinking about Lincoln and Lucy's main reason for keeping so quiet about their last name.

"Have you told them you feel this way?" Lincoln asked. They shook their heads in response. "Next time you see them, do it."

"Trust us." Lucy added on.

"So no one in your hometown knows who you are?" Luna asked. This got everyone to look at them with curiosity.

"They do but we asked to be treated no different from anyone else." Lincoln answered.

"Here it is! Lola sang. They stopped in front of a building with a sign that _"The tailor sisters."_ Lola turned to the group and spoke. "These girls will be able to make you some clothes that will protect you from weapons and the winters cold." With that said Lola lead the group inside.

When the door opened it rang a small bell that sat above it. They was soon greeted by a girl with short blonde hair. She smiled to the group. "Girls." She greeted then she noticed the 3 unfamiliar faces at the back. "I see you have made some new friends."

"This is Lincoln, his sister Lucy and their friend Haiku." Lana introduced them.

"Morning." Lincoln greeted.

"Hi." Lucy spoke.

And Haiku just nodded.

"Hello, my name is Lori." Lori greeted, then 2 other blonde haired girls approached both of them had longer hair and were a similar height to Lori. "This is my twin sister Carol and our little sister Leni."

Leni noticed Lincolns white hair and squealed in delight. "Look at that boys hair!" She exclaimed, before rushing over and being face-to-face with a startled Lincoln. "What is your name? Can I touch your hair? Why is your hair white? How do you keep it white?" She asked him in rapid succession.

"Err, Lincoln, sure, born with it and with water." Lincoln managed to spit out.

Leni squealed again, and raised herself a little so she was level with his hair. She stuck out her finger and slowly pocked it. Lori and Carol face-palmed at their sister's antics. "Soooooft." Leni commented as she stroked Lincoln's hair.

"Sorry about her Lincoln." Lori apologised. "Leni is just, well. Leni."

"Usually everyone just stairs at it, so this is a nice change." Lincoln spoke. A small blush had appeared on his face as he was eye level with Leni's cleavage.

"I think their is something else Lincoln likes about Leni." Luna joked, as she and her Lynn laughed while Luan gave a small chuckle. Lincoln quickly looked at the floor as his blush grew some more. Leni put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he was directly facing her breasts again, and then continued to stork his hair. Lincoln's blush took over his face, as the werewolf sisters began to literally howl with laughter (Luan included).

Once Lori and Carol got a proper angle to see what was so funny they sighed and shook their heads at how awkward Leni was making Lincoln feel. Lori pulled Leni away from Lincoln. "Aaaaaww, but I wanted to play with Linky's hair." Leni whined.

"Anyway, why what can we make for you today Lola?" Carol asked.

"Actually, it is those three who need you to make them some clothes." Lola responded as she gestured to Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku.

"Oh. What kind of clothes do you need? Winter wear?" Carol questioned, genuinely stunned that she wasn't making anything for Lola.

"We could do with something tough." Lincoln answered.

"They are going to the Zial forest to kill the Necromancer!" Lana elaborated.

"The Zial forest!? As in the Zial forest filled with orcs, trolls and bandits!?" Lori asked, not even trying to hide her shock.

"Mmm, big strong bandits." Leni sighed.

"Bandits that will strip you naked and rape you to death!" Lori responded.

"Rape?" Lola and Lana asked.

"You do not want to know." Carol responded.

"And the orcs and trolls will eat you alive if they capture you!" Lori continued. "If you go there you WILL die!"

"I told them the same thing!" Luan said.

"Actually you talked said the necromancer was going to kill them." Lynn corrected.

"Dose not matter!" Luan responded. Haiku, your farther will not be impressed if you are dead! Lincoln, Lucy I know this necromancer has hurt you, but you need to move on!" Luan pleaded.

"No." Lincoln answered. "Someone has to do something about it."

"Give it up you two. We can not change their minds." Luna sombrely announced. "All we can do is hope they realise before it is to late."

Carol sighed. "Come on you three. I will take your measurements." She told the trio.

"Carol!" Lori scolded.

"They will go either way Lori." Carol responded. "So we should give them the best chance to survive."

"I want Linky to stay." Leni whined. "We can make room for his sister and girlfriend." Lincoln and Haiku's eyes almost popped out their heads at the suggestion of them dating, as well as a fair amount of blush.

Lori sighed "Leni." She said.

 **Soon.**

The sisters had finished taking the needed measurements, but they told the trio it would take them all day to make their clothes. The thought of not making them in the first place to keep them their crossed the sisters minds multiple times, but they realised that they would just leave without them. When it came to paying Lana and Lola agreed to pay for them. With all that sorted the sisters begrudgingly got to work.

Just as they was about to leave the door opened revealing Bobby and girl with a similar shade of skin and around Lincoln and Haiku's height following close behind. "Lori!" He called. "I'm here for your training!"

"Sorry Bobby bear. I am going to be busy all day." Lori called back.

Bobby then noticed the group. "Getting better armour for your crusade? I approve."

This got Lori to run around the corner with a angry expression. "You approve!?" She roared.

"Well yeah, you and your sisters are the best tailors there are." Bobby answered with a little confusion.

"Aawww." Lori practically melted at the complement. She shook her head and her expression hardened again. "Not that! The fact they are going to get themselves killed at best!"

Bobby shrugged. "Lincoln is no amateur with a blade, and I doubt that the girls are to far behind." He casually answered.

"Their kids Bobby!" Lori retorted.

As the 2 began to argue the girl that followed Bobby walked up to Lincoln. "So managed to draw with my brother in a duel." She commented. "You do not look like much." Lincoln just shrugged. "He must of been going easy on you." Lincoln just rolled his eyes. "No way would he lose to someone like you."

"Do you want something?" Lincoln asked with annoyance.

"You to prove you actually can win a fight." She answered.

The girl threw a punch, but Lincoln dodged it and put in her in a headlock. "I could have broke your neck by now." With that Lincoln let go and turned to the group. "What do you want to do while we wait?" he asked them.


	13. Chapter 13

The group was at the castle training and it was Lincoln vs Haiku. Lincoln was using a blunt one handed sword, while Haiku used 2 blunt Karambits.

Luna and Luan decided to watch, hopping seeing how capable they are would settle their nerves.

Lana and Lola would usually come to the train grounds to watch knights duel naturally, and they looked forward to watching a vampire fight.

Lynn hopped to get some practice as well.

Lucy patiently waited until it was her turn.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked as he got into his stance.

"Ready." Haiku answered as she twirled her blades by the holes of the grips, before stopping by catching the rest of the grips with the rest of her fingers.

"Begin!" The twins yelled, while the girl from the tailors arrived.

Haiku charged at Lincoln so fast, he only just had time angle his sword to block. Haiku used her curved blades to grab his sword force it down the right. Haiku used her Karambit on top of Lincoln's sword to strike at him, but Lincoln grabbed her arm before she could reach him. Haiku froze up in suprise and Lincoln moved the side of the sword the would be sharp to her chest. Haiku gasped in shock. "Never freeze in a duel." Lincoln instructed. "You freeze..." Lincoln slowly ran his sword slowly across her to mimic a lethal slash. Lincoln let go of her and moved back into his starting position. "Again." He ordered.

Haiku was surprised at Lincoln's request. "What about Lucy?" She questioned.

"Lucy already knows how to fight. Again." Lincoln answered.

Haiku nodded and took a few steps back, before raising her arms. "Do not use the same attack." Lincoln instructed. Haiku began think about how she was going to attack, when out of nowhere Lincoln launched a barrage of heavy strikes against her. Haiku staggered and stumbled trying to keep up, until she inevitably fell. "If you are not attacking you need to be ready to defend. Also you need to spread your legs more." Lincoln said as he offered Haiku a hand.

Haiku (and unsuspected to anyone, Lana) took note of Lincoln's advice. Haiku held her weapons in one hand as used the other to grab Lincoln's. Lincoln instantly pulled to her feet. Haiku let out a sigh of disappointment.

Lincoln recognised how she feeling and quickly comforted her. "It can be embarrassing and a bit disappointing when you first start, but all takes is determination and some time, and you will get there." He spoke softly, before giving her a smile.

Haiku smiled back but then realised he could not see it so she spoke. "Thank you Lincoln."

Lucy smiled to, it was nice to here her parents advice that they used tell herself and Lincoln.

"How about we start from the beginning?" Lincoln asked as genitally as he could.

"Okay." Haiku answered.

Lincoln smiled again before turning to face Lynn. "Lynn, could you help Lucy practice?" He asked.

"Sure!" Lynn agreed.

"Thank you!" Lincoln responded. He then turned back to Haiku. "I have honestly never used that kind of knife before, but I have learnt how to use swords and knifes while holding them like that, so I should be able to teach you something." He mentioned.

With that Lincoln began to teach Haiku, while Lucy and Lynn duelled.

Lana was completely focused on Lincoln as he showed Haiku every stance, block, strike, parry and kick that Haiku could possible use.

Lola decided to focus on Lynn and Lucy as they duelled. Lucy used more traditional to Haiku and proved herself more experienced too, as she managed a few victories against her battle axe wielding opponent.

Luna and Luan silently admitted that Lincoln and Lucy were more skilled then they looked.

This went on for some time until they decided to stop for food. At this moment the girl from the tailor shop grabs a blunt sword and sneaks up on Lincoln. "Sneak attack!" She yelled.

Lincoln acted on instinct and parried the blunt sword with his own. But Lincoln also reached for his silver sword. Once it was unsheathed, he ignited it while throwing away the blunt one. The girls eyes shrunk as Lincoln began to swing his flaming sword straight at her head. "Lincoln, wait!" Haiku called as she grabbed his arms to stop the swing. Lincoln faces Haiku with confused look. "She was joking." Haiku answers.

Lincoln began to take deep breaths to calm down and notices that the sword was blunt. "Seriously? You though THAT was a good idea?" He asked without even trying to hide what he thought of the joke.

The girl grew annoyed at Lincoln's response. "You are the one who over reacted!" She shoot back.

"You are the one who yelled 'Sneak attack' at someone who is carrying a sword!" Lincoln responded.

Luna and Luan watched for where they was stood. "Mmm." Luan hummed.

"Luna, Luan!" They herd someone call. They turned and saw it was Bobby. They both waved at him. "Have you seen Ronnie Ann?" They both just pointed to the shouting match between Lincoln and Ronnie Ann. Bobby looked back at them with a board expression. "What did she do?"

"She sneak attacked Lincoln as he was about to take a break from training Haiku." Luna answered with a board voice.

"Lincoln almost cut the top of her head off in response." Luan continued.

"Lincoln thinks she is stupid for trying it, and Ronnie Ann is saying he over reacted." Luna added on.

Bobby just face palmed. "You never do that to someone carrying a weapon." He mumbled.

"Hey Bobby, is it only people who suffer with trauma who act like that?" Luan asks.

"Usually, how do you know about that?" He responds.

"I was warned when I became the court jester." Luan answered, as her expression became worried. "Do you think Lincoln has trauma?"

"It would not surprise me." Luna sadly admitted.

Bobby sighed, and decided to split up the argument. "Is see you have met my sister." He called in a friendly voice.

"Can you tell her to stop attacking me?" Lincoln's voice was filled with annoyance as he put forward his request. "I do not even know her name!"

"Seriously?" Bobby asked his sister.

"What?" She asked in response.

"Are you seriously bothering him? You just met him, and you have yet to tell him your name." He elaborated.

"Fine. Ronnie Ann. Happy?" She sneered.

"If you stop fucking bothering me I will be happy." Lincoln growled back. "You heard of me through your brother and you start insulting me and throw a punch! What is your problem?!" He asked with growing frustration.

Everyone looked at Ronnie Ann for a answer, but all she did was look at the floor. "Shut up." She mumbled in response.

Lincoln groaned. Lucy approached her brother and spoke. "Come on Lincoln. I am getting hungry." She spoke.

Lincoln nodded. "Alright. We will go to the market to find some food." With that Lincoln lead Lucy, Haiku and Lynn out of the castle to the market.

"Wait up!" Lana called as she ran to catch up with them.

Luna walked up to Ronnie Ann and spoke. "If you want to get a boy's attention, it is best not to annoy him, because he will only see you as a pain and never want to be near you." Ronnie Ann blushed at Luna's words.

 **Soon.**

The group of five walked into the market, Well four of them walked while Lincoln gave Lana a piggyback ride.

"I could do with some more ink." Lucy thought aloud as she saw some for sale.

"Come to think of it, how did you have ink when you wrote that last poem?" Lincoln asked.

"I found enough ingredients to make some but I used it all on my last poem." Lucy answered. "And it was not very good."

"I liked your last poem." Lincoln commented.

"Not the poem, the ink." Lucy clarified. "Also thank you."

"You to are strange." Lynn mentioned. "But a good kind of strange."

For the rest of the day the five spent the day together. As they bonded and talked about funny moments from their past and generally enjoyed each others company.

But as the sun began to set they made their way to the tailor sisters. The once fun and joyful atmosphere was snuffed out as they entered. Replaced with tension and dread. Lori approached the group. There was a unsettling silence Lori opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She close her mouth, cleared her throat and tried again. "They are ready." She whispered.

"Thank you." Lincoln replied in a dry tone.

Leni and Carol came around the corner holding some clothes each and Lori took some from behind her. Lori gave Lincoln his clothes, Carol gave Haiku hers and Leni did the same for Lucy. Leni ruffled Lucy's hair. "Soft, just like your brother's." She said before pulling her in for a hug. "Can you at least stay the night?" Leni asks.

"It is pretty late" Lincoln comments. "But I need to get Thunder."

"We can take care of him for another day, as long as you agree to say bye to everyone." Lana responds.

"Okay then." Lincoln agrees. Lana runs to Lincoln which he returns.

 **The next day.**

Lincoln, Lucy, Haiku and Thunder readied to leave. Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku were wearing the clothes the sisters made for them. Lucy and Haiku had gloves attached to the sleeves and a hood that covered their whole face except their eyes. They all had pieces of metal sewn into the clothes around their arms below the elbow and shins. each had their clothes in their respective colours.

Lori, Carol, Bobby, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Ronnie Ann Lana, Lola and Lily came to say their goodbyes. As hugs and well wishes were exchanged by both parties along with a few of them ruffling Lincoln's hair the group left, promising to visit them after it was over.

 **Later.**

The group was closing in on the Zial forest when they heard a voice. "Wait!" They turned and saw Lynn carrying Lana who was wearing a red knight helmet.

"What are you two doing here!?" Lincoln asked.

"We came to help." Lynn answered.

Lincoln looked at them in shock and disbelief. "Well, we have came to far to comeback now."

Out of nowhere Lynn was struck by multiple darts and passed out an wolves bearing red marking burst from the bushes.

"Ambush!" Lincoln yelled.

Lana shaked as she held a knife up to a wolf that was approaching her. As the wolf pounced at her, Lincoln shoved his sword into the wolf's mouth and killed it.

One wolf grabbed the back of Haiku's hood and pulled it down, exposing her to the sun. Haiku screamed in agony as her skin became flaky and black cracks covered her face. As she tried to pull away, the wolf kept hold as it began to tare and expose her back as well. Haiku took out one of her karambits and cut herself free and fled under a tree.

Lucy was pinned to the ground with a wolf biting down on each arm and was hit with four darts.

both Lana and Lincoln were both hit as well with Lana on the floor, and Lincoln struggling to stand up as he took the darts out of himself. Haiku saw a group of men approach Lincoln as a wolf dragged Lana away. Haiku braced herself before running out and tackling Lincoln down the hill on the other side of the path.

The pair came to a stop at the bottom of the hill with cuts and scratches littering their bodies. By this time Haiku had passed out from being in so much pain. Lincoln looked back to the hill and saw that it was very steep. A figure watched them from the top of the hill until a noise caught its attention and it walked away. Lincoln looked back at Haiku and realised the was still burning. Lincoln quickly moved her hair to cover her face and put his torn cloak on her. Lincoln picked up his sword that had came down with them and put it in his scarab, before picking up Haiku. He had to get her out of the sun. Lincoln soon noticed his ankle was twisted as he almost fell over once he put weight on it, so he slowly limped until he found a shallow cave.

Lincoln carefully placed Haiku at the end of the cave before he looked at his scratched and mud covered hands. Lincoln rubbed his hands before pulling a knife from his boot. Lincoln moved Haiku's hair from her face and opened her mouth. He then cut his hand and bit on his lip to muffle a his scream, once it was done he poured his drops of blood into Haiku's mouth. Lincoln began to feel weak as his adrenaline faded and the poison took over. He care fully rested his head on Haiku's stomach and rested his cut hand on her mouth as passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING!: This chapter is going to be the darkest of the fic. You have been warned.

Haiku's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun began to set. She felt a weight on her mouth and stomach. Haiku sat up to investigate, which caused Lincoln's head to roll on to her lap with his head facing the sky.

Haiku tasted blood in her mouth, before noticing the cut Lincoln's hand. _"He was feeding me."_ She thought to herself. She took off her glove on her left hand and gently stroked her cheek. It felt like her had turned back to normal until she touched a crack and felt a sharp pain. She instantly retracted her hand. _"Need more blood. I could bite Lincoln. I should ask first, otherwise he might wake up and cut off my head."_ Haiku decided.

Haiku began to stroke Lincoln's hair. _"It is soft."_ Haiku thought. "Lincoln. Lincoln wake up." She spoke.

Lincoln groaned as he woke up. Haiku lightly pushed the back of his head as he sat up. They both looked at each other in silence, before Lincoln finally spoke. "How are you felling?" He asked.

"Better, thank you." Haiku answered. "But I still need more blood."

"I do not think I can give you much more. We both need our strength to rescue the others." Lincoln answered. "Wait here and I will find you some food." He got up and walked out of the cave, turning invisible as he left.

Haiku sat up and watched as he left. She began to think about her friends. Lucy was her first friend due to being the only vampire she knew who wasn't at least 50 years older than her. Then came Lincoln, who brought Lynn with him. Then came little Lana. Lana maybe significantly younger then Lynn, they clearly had a sister like bond, and something told Lincoln also saw Lana as a little sister.

She enjoyed spending time with them yesterday as they traded stories and played together. She enjoyed learning how to make a stone skip across water. She enjoyed hearing about the tree outside Lincoln and Lucy's home, that they lovingly called 'The nose cracker' for the numerous times they had ran into it broke their nose. She enjoyed how many times Lily had caused whoever was changing her to pass out from the smell. She enjoyed it all.

Haiku saw something, felt something different about Lincoln. She could not tell if it was simply the fact he was a boy or something deeper. It would help if she was friends with another boy, but she could not see that happening until the next century.

Lincoln soon came back holding a rabbit with a knife in the back of its head.

Lincoln took the knife out of its head and handed it to Haiku. As Haiku bit into the rabbit, Lincoln thought to himself. He knew he had fallen for Haiku but he still felt something for Paige and this caused Lincoln a lot of uncertainty and confusion. But that didn't matter right now he had something much more important on his mind. "Haiku, I have something to ask of you." He spoke in a serious tone.

Haiku stopped feeding and retracted her fangs she could speak. "What is it?" She asked, confused what Lincoln's request would be.

"Once we get the others it will not be long until someone comes for Lynn and Lana, but what I need from you is for you to go home and take Lucy with you." Lincoln answered.

Haiku looked at Lincoln in shock, and dropping the rabbit. "W-What? I do not understand." She responded in surprise.

"Lucy will need somewhere to stay until she is ready to go out on her own, or with whoever she chooses." Lincoln elaborates. "And I know you only doing this to impress your farther, but if he deserves to be your farther. He will tell you that you have nothing to prove and that he loves you regardless if you become successful or not."

"Maybe so, but what about you? Where do you plan to go?" Haiku questioned Lincoln.

"I am going to go after the necromancer." Lincoln responded with a hint of sadness.

"Lincoln, you will die if you go alone." Haiku argued.

"We all go, we will all die." Lincoln retorted.

"So none of us will go!" Haiku shoot back.

"I have to!" Lincoln responded.

"Why!? What possible reason could you have for ending your life!?" Haiku demanded.

"I have two reason. The first is to stall the necromancer and their resurrected." Lincoln answered with conviction. Lincoln's stoic excretion began to change to one saddens and self pity as he slowly looked towards the ground. Haiku's expression turned to a more concerned one. "The second reason is-Is-The second reason is I do not want to live like this." He mutters. Haiku gasps in shock as Lincoln continues. "These nightmares, they plague me every night. And Lucy seems to be the only one to be able to stop them." Lincoln lets out a depressed sigh. "But it is not fair to expect her to keep doing this. for her to be tied to my hip for the rest of my life, just so I can sleep." Lincoln then looked up and looked deep into Haiku's eyes. "Two birds, One stone. Why should I let the opportunity pass." He began to form a answer, when Lincoln cut off her train of thought. "Your skin has healed." He comments as he points to her cheek.

Haiku switches focus as she gently touches where the crack once was. "You are right." She comments.

"Come on. Time is not on our side." Lincoln orders.

 **Soon at the bandit camp.**

Lynn, Lucy and Lana were being kept in separate cages in a tent that had a table with whips, knives and various bludgeoning weapons on it. "I am getting tired of being put in a cage." Lynn grumbled.

Soon a group of men enter the tent. "Let us make one thing clear bitches. You will do what ever we want when we want." One of them demanded.

One of them walked up to Lucy's cage. "It has been a while since we had a dark haired girl. When we are done with you I will bury what the wolves leave next to Maggie and her unborn kid." He smirked as Lucy felt her recoil in fear.

"It is a shame the boy got away, Clyde was so much fun." Another pondered.

"How about Polly? That girl could last!" Another cheered.

"Tabby was a screamer though." Another commented.

"Enough talking! I want to play!" This caused a uproar of cheers among the group and as the girl quaked in disgust and fear. Lana may not of known what they was planning, but she knew it was bad.

The group slowly approached the girls as they socked up the fear of their soon to be victims. They opened the cages and dragged the thrashing girls out.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU SACKS OF SHIT!" Roared a voice from behind them. The group kept their grips on the girls as they turned and saw Lincoln, who's face was red with fury and twisted into a murderous expression.

The group laughed at Lincoln. "What are you going to do?" One of them questioned. Lincoln pulled the knife out his boot and chanted a spell. The group didn't notice until the knife was in the chest of the one who asked it. The group stopped laughing as they silently watch as ice slowly spread from the knife, until they were solid ice. The human icicle fell back. The group backed away it hit the floor and shattered.

The group continued to look at the remains of their member until Lincoln spoke. "A necromancer has been bringing back the dead. There will not be enough of any of you left for that to work." He coldly spoke. (No pun intended.) 

More bandits entered the tent, armed with a verity of weapons and all the group except three who held the girls.

As all the bandits focused on Lincoln and surrounded him. Haiku crawled under the tent's back wall and quickly and quietly killed the three bandits holding the girls. "This way." Haiku whispered and led the frightened girls out the same way she entered.

Once they was out side the were outside Lana was quick to quietly ask. "What about Lincoln?"

As if you on que they heard a bandit speak. "What are you going to do? Boy!"

"I am no boy. I am a Sunscorn!" Lincoln yelled and great purple light emitted from the tent, shortly followed by screams.

"He will be fine. We need to leave." Lucy quickly spoke before pulling Lana away.

Meanwhile Lincoln walked out the tent with his sword coated in purple fire. As he walked past bandits that were screaming in agony as they roll on the ground.

Another bandit tried to stab Lincoln with a spear, but Lincoln parried it with his sword and grabbed the bandits arm. The bandit's arm was set ablaze with purple fire that quickly spread across her body. "Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" She screamed in fear and pain. Lincoln took her spear off her and threw it into a wolf that was charging him.

Lincoln continued to burn and butcher his way through the camp. The flames were so bright that Luna and Bobby could she them as Bobby was riding horse back and Luna running on all fours in her werewolf form.

On the edge of the camp a group of 6 bandits found the girls and attacked them. Lynn called fourth her werewolf form and stated slashing at their throats. Haiku and Lucy joined in the fight and the bandits were quickly killed.

Lincoln walked through the burning remains of the camp until he came face to face with a tall black knight wielding a black war hammer. "Your magic will not work on me you basted." He spoke.

Lincoln continued to walk forward, until he spotted a fire ball fly right at him. Lincoln dodged the fire ball and another voice called. "And you are not powerful enough to face me." Lincoln noticed another bandit who held a fire ball in each hand.

"You speak the truth." Lincoln answered before raising the blade to in between is eyes. "But I am still going to kill you." With that Lincoln charged at them.

The magic bandit threw fire balls at Lincoln, but Lincoln absorbed them into his sword by hitting them, Lincoln then unleashed a huge wave of fire at the armoured bandit, causing him to stumble. The magic bandit threw unforgiving currants of lightning at Lincoln.

Lincoln managed to use his shield spell to protect himself but was unable to move due to the shear power of the lightning. The armoured bandit slowly closed in on Lincoln, taking a few practice swing with his war hammer. Lincoln's shield spell was breaking and he began to panic. The armoured bandit began to bring down his hammer, Lincoln rolled out the way and used the armoured bandit to protect him from the lightning.

The armoured bandit was unaffected by the lightning and swung for Lincoln.

Lincoln dived in to tent and found his bow and arrows that he had kept on Thunder as well as a caged troll. Lincoln smiled at his luck and ran to release the troll, with the armoured bandit close behind him. The second Lincoln slashed the cage lock, the troll burst free and picked up the armoured with one hand and threw him out the tent before chasing after him. The magic bandit spotted the troll and began zapping him with lightning.

Lincoln grabbed his bow and quiver, and sneaked out the tent. With both bandits focused on the troll, Lincoln fired a black arrow at the magic bandit. The arrow went straight through his skull and killed him instantly.

Lincoln smiled at his handy work, unaware that the troll had been killed and the armoured bandit was charging at him. Lincoln turned around just in time to see the bandit give at him. The sheer weight of his opponent and the impact knocked the air out of Lincoln, as the armoured bandit began to strangle him.

Lincoln noticed the armour on the bandits chest was caved in from the troll and began to kick it as hard as he could. Lincoln desperately kicked until he heard a crack and breath leave his opponent. Blood spilled out from the helmet before the bandit collapsed on Lincoln.

Lincoln figured that a rib must have stabbed something important, crawled out from beneath the body and searched for Thunder.

That's the worst of the edginess out of the way. See you in 2 days.


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln ran through the burning camp looking for Thunder. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to set the camp ablaze. Lincoln managed to find his way to the stables and found Thunder tied to a post. Thunder was pulling against the post, trying to escape.

Lincoln heard a whimpering and quickly turned to face it. Lincoln gasped at what he saw. The was indeed a wolf but it didn't look like the ones that he's fought. They were strong and healthy. This one was skinny, missing patches of its white fur and had cuts across its body. The wolf looked at Lincoln with pleading eyes. Lincoln sighed, he couldn't just leave it there, so Lincoln walked up to the cage and opened it. The wolf shacked as it slowly exited the cage. Once it left the cage, the wolf looked at Lincoln. "Go." Lincoln softly spoke as he pointed away from the stables. The wolf did as asked and limped away.

Lincoln went and untied Thunder. "We should go too." He commented. Once Thunder was untied, he ran out the tent. "Here we go again." Lincoln commented in a tired voice, before running after the him. It took some time but Lincoln managed to calm down Thunder enough so he could grab his rains and lead him out the burning camp.

"Lincoln." A voice called. Lincoln turned and saw it was Haiku, at the other side of a wall of purple fire. "Are you really going to leave us, after how far we have come together?" She asked.

"Sometimes it is better to have a smaller group. Less people to die that way." Lincoln answered while he looked at his feet.

"Nothing is going change your mind. Is it?" Haiku asked with defeat in her voice.

"It has to be done." Lincoln answered solemnly.

"Then I hope you find someway to survive, I do not want this to be goodbye." Haiku confessed. Haiku looked down at the floor as she struggled to hold back her tears. This was one of her first and only friends, saying goodbye hurt a lot.

Lincoln raised his head to look at her and smiled as a tear ran down his face. "You have been good friend Haiku, thank you." Lincoln responded. Haiku looked up at him as they both let tears flow down their faces. Lincoln rubbed away his tears with his sleeve and continued to lead Thunder out of the flames.

"You are welcome Lincoln." Haiku whispered after him.

Haiku collected the other girls gear and left the burning camp. Once she reached the other girls, she saw Lynn holding a shaking Lana, as she explained what had happened to Luna and Bobby.

Lucy quickly walked up to Haiku. "Did you see Lincoln?" She asked.

Haiku nodded. "He is going on, on his own." She answered before Lucy could ask.

"What, why?" Lucy rushed to ask.

"He knows it is suicide, but he dose not want to live with his nightmares." Haiku regrettably responded.

"But I can sooth his nightmares?" Lucy responded with confusion.

"He dose not want you to have to do that for the rest of his life." Haiku explained.

"I have to find him." Lucy changed the topic before walking past Haiku.

"He took Thunder with him, you will never find him in a forest that big." Haiku commented.

"I have a entirety to try." Lucy argued with determination.

"You do, but Lincoln dose not." Haiku calmly retorted.

Lucy froze at those words. Haiku was right, finding Lincoln would be impossible. He might just give up on finding the necromancer and just plunge his sword into his own stomach. The thought of finding her brother dead frightened her. Frightened her enough to make her stumble backwards. Frightened her enough to accept her brother's choice. "Goodbye Lincoln." She whispered. "I love you brother." Lucy collapsed to her knees as she cried over the lose of her final family member.

With the others Lana was holding on to Lynn as if her life depended on it. Lynn could only fell guilt for agreeing to bring Lana with her. Lynn felt pale, with a churning in her stomach and a aching hart. Lynn gently stroked Lana's hair, this seemed to comfort the young princess as she slowly stopped shacking. "Sorry I brought you out here Lana." Lynn apologised.

"I wanted to come here, it is not your fault." Lana responded.

"Hey you to, what is done, is done, at least whatever happened here, happened before the worst did." Luna said to them, before pulling them into a hug. The girls were quick to reciprocate the hug.

Bobby looked at the camp and saw the fires die down. The tents, ground and weapons looked unscathed. There was still piles of ash that littered the camp, especially around one tent in particular. "Where did all that dark fire come from?" He thought aloud.

"Lincoln." Lynn answered without looking away from Lana and Luna.

Bobby whistled in amazement. "Remind me to never get on his bad side." He requested.

As Haiku supported the distraught Lucy while they walked to the others, they heard a whimper. Being the animal lover she is, Lana slipped out of Luna and Lynn's grasp and shot of in the direction of the noise. Everyone soon followed Lana, calling for her to come back. Lana didn't have to run far, when she found the abused wolf that Lincoln had set free earlier. The wolf was lying on the ground and looked unable to move. "Hey boy." Lana spoke softly.

"Lana, what are doing!?" Lynn yelled as she ran up to them. Once Lynn got a good look at the wolf she gasped.

"I think this one is friendly. Do we have any food them." Lana responded.

"I have a rabbit." Haiku spoke as she took it out from the cloak Lincoln gave her. Haiku handed Lana, who in turn gave it to the wolf.

As the wolf picked apart the rabbit, Lana genitally stroked a patch of fur on its head. "Can I keep it?" She turned and asked Bobby with a smile.

"I think it would help her cope with what happened." Luna whispered to Bobby.

"If they want to come." Bobby agreed.

Lana smiled and turned back to the wolf. "Do you want to live with me?" She asked. The wolf slowly stood up and licked Lana's face, causing the girl to laugh.

"So what are you going to name him...her?" Lynn asked.

"Hold on." Lana spoke before looking under the wolf. "I am going to name him Charles." Lana answered as she stood up with a smile.

The group smiled as they looked at the happy expression that occupied Lana's face.

"A wolf with white fur is rare." Bobby commented. "Speaking of white hair, where is Lincoln?" At that everyone looked at the vampires for a answer.

Haiku sighed, before she answered.

Sorry this chapter is shorter then the last few have been, and I doubt Saturday's will be much better. But I am also working on a Loud House one short here and there. Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Where am I?" Lincoln asked as he stood on a black floor, surrounded by green fire. The fire opened up and created a path into the darkness. Lincoln wordlessly began to walk down the path._

 _Lincoln walked for who knows how long when he came across his parents. Lincoln ran to them until his leg was caught. He looked down and saw it was in a werewolf trap. Lincoln looked up to his parents to see them burst into green flames. Lincoln cried but there was no sound._

 _A force beyond his control made Lincoln keep walking. The werewolf trap had vanished._

 _Lincoln walked as Paige appeared. She was screaming in pain, while she was trapped under burning rubble. Lincoln tried to run and help. Wanted to run and help. Needed to run and help. But Lincoln was forced to slowly walk. As Lincoln got close, she dissapired. Lincoln kept walking._

 _Lincoln tried to stop. But couldn't._

 _He tried to run. But couldn't._

 _Lift his arm. Nothing._

 _Speak. No sound._

 _All Lincoln could do is watch and listen. Watch and listen._

 _Lincoln finally came to a stop in front of Lynn, Lucy and Lana. Relief flowed over Lincoln as he saw the 3. But he soon panicked when he heard the howling of wolves. Wolves jumped out over the fire on both sides. The girls didn't react at all. They just kept starring at Lincoln._ _Lincoln shouted. Screamed. For them to look out. But he made no sound. He tried to run to them but wasn't able to move. Lincoln could only watch as the wolves grabbed them and dragged them through the fire._

 _Lincoln's suddenly turned around, jerking a unnatural manner. Lincoln was facing the skinner as drew back a black arrow and fired at Lincoln's head._

Lincoln jerked up from his sleep with a cold sweat across his face. Shortly after leaving the camp, Lincoln and Thunder stumbled across a old stone watchtower connected to a shack and Lincoln decided it would be a good place to stop for the night. Lincoln looked over to see Thunder was layed down but awake. Lincoln smiled and stroked his musel.

Lincoln looked outside a saw the sun had rised. It was time they got moving. As Lincoln left he found a spear, and picked it up.

 **Soon.**

Thunder galloped across the forest, with Lincoln sat in the saddle, holding the spear.

Lincoln planned to go to where Trident first died. The corpse of a dragon would leave a imprint. He just had to find it.

Lincoln heard a screeching in the sky and looked up to see a orange and red bird. "A phoenix." Lincoln muttered.

The phoenix screeched again as it circled Lincoln and Thunder.

Lincoln brought Thunder to a stop and stretched out his free arm for the phoenix to land on. The phoenix landed on Lincoln's arm and squawked. Lincoln tilted his head, and began to think aloud. "That sounded like-"

"Help." The phoenix squawked again.

Lincoln eyes bulged in shock. "Where?" Lincoln managed to ask.

The phoenix flew off Lincoln's arm and and through the trees. Thunder soon galloped after the phoenix.

As they traversed the forest, Lincoln began to think about what he is heading into. A phoenix was harder to come across then a dragon or wavering. They could seek out magic users and resurrect themselves, but nothing was known beyond that.

Lincoln clenched the spear, this wasn't going to be trolls or orcs. They killed and often eat on sight. The only thing that could be this deep in the forest. The necromancer. Lincoln audibly growled at the thought. He might not kill them, but he was definitely going to leave his mark.

 **Later.**

The phoenix lead Lincoln and Thunder through the forest until they came across a resurrected troll. The phoenix went first and flew straight in front of the troll. With the troll distracted, Lincoln crouched on Thunder's back as he got close. Lincoln leaped off Thunder's back and lodged the spear through the side of the troll's skull. And just like popping the cap off a bottle, the cap of the troll's skull. The troll died instantly, and collapsed to the ground.

Lincoln noticed some old cracks on the skull. _"That explains why the cap came off so easily."_ Lincoln thought to himself. Lincoln decided he should walk the rest of the way, so he grabbed Thunders rains in one hand and the spear in the other.

The phoenix landed on Lincoln's shoulder. "Near." It squawked.

"Okay." Lincoln answered. As they walked Lincoln noticed a lot of bones poking out of the ground. Most of them were chipped or cracked. There were holes in the ground where the dead had risen.

They would occasionally come across some resurrected, but Lincoln quickly put them back in the ground. The thing about a resurrected is that they were no where near as strong as they once was, due to having no mussel. Lincoln noticed that these ones were all damaged, missing a arm or had cracked or chipped bones. The ones that attacked were practically untouched by time. These were the rejects.

They made it to a large hole that was shaped like a dragon, with chard tree around. "This must be where Trident died." Lincoln muttered. "But if it is not here. Where has did it go?"

"Cave." The phoenix spoke.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Cave." The flame bird spoke again before flying into the trees.

"Wait." Lincoln called before running after it, bringing Thunder along with him.

The phoenix didn't fly far, Lincoln found it sat in front of a cave. Lincoln realised that the cave was apart of a mountain. Lincoln turned to the phoenix and asked. "Who am I even helping?"

"Lisa." The phoenix answered.

Lincoln tied Thunder to a near by tree and dropped the spear. Lincoln then unscathed his sword and set it a blaze. Before walking into the dark depths of the cave.


	17. Chapter 17

Lincoln walked through the cave, with his flaming sword over his head. The Phoenix sat on Lincoln's shoulder. As they travelled through the cave system, the phoenix suddenly flew off Lincoln's shoulder and deeper into the mountain. "Hey, wait." Lincoln called as he sprinted after the flame bird.

The phoenix's path was soon blocked by two skeletons, which Lincoln quickly dispatched. Past the skeletons there was a small girl lying in a pool of her own blood. She had cuts all over her body that were covered by a white aura. Her clothes and brown hair. Lincoln could here the faint chanting coming from the girl.

Lincoln slowly approached the girl. The splashing his steps caused in the rang through out the tunnels. The girl looked up at Lincoln and spoke. "Sword ca-" The girl promptly collapsed.

The phoenix screeched as it flew over a startled Lincoln and landed on the girls body. A Light slowly began to emit from the birds chest, before it suddenly busted forth as a ball of flames. Lincoln instinctively backed up as to not get caught in the fire. The flames subsided as quickly as they emerged. In the aftermath of the blaze, most of the blood on the floor had vanish as well as what was on the girl and all of her cuts had vanished. The phoenix got off the girl as Lincoln approached.

Lincoln rolled the girl onto her back and rested his ear just above the girls mouth. She was breathing. Lincoln picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder. "You must be Lisa." Lincoln commented.

Lincoln turned to leave but heard footsteps approaching. Sighing, he put Lisa down and readied himself to fight. But what came chilled Lincoln to the bone. Lincoln felt his breath speed up, his skin grew pale, he felt weaker at the very sight although his hart pounded in his chest, like a caged beast, demanding freedom. Lincoln opened his mouth to speak, but he had yet to find his voice. "Mother." He whispered.

Indeed it was her. Her hair was matted by blood. She had a few cuts across her body, but the killing blow was shown by a large red mark on her stomach. Her eyes emitted a green fire as she looked to her son. "Lincoln." She spoke, her voice was dry and distorted. She slowly unscathed her steel long sword that read _"Marina the stalker"_. She stumbled for ward a little. "You are ... A DISGRACE!"She screamed like a banshee before charging at the shocked Lincoln.

Lincoln only just managed to bring his sword up to block the swift strike from his resurrected mother, but the sword came loose from Lincoln's weak grip. As the sword clattered to the ground Lincoln's resurrected mother punched him in the jaw. Lincoln stumbled while his mother readied for another strike. "You left and your farther to die!" She snarled as she attacked raised his arms and blocked the swing with the metal in his sleeve, but it did bite in until it reached metal. Having still not regained his balance, Lincoln fell to the ground as his resurrected mother brought her sword down with a over head strike. Lincoln crossed his arms and raised them to meet the sword. "Where is Lucy, Lincoln?" She asked her son. "Did you abandon her to!?"

Lincoln began to cry as his mothers words. "N-No! She-she is safe!" He sobbed.

"Liar! YOU LEFT YOUR LITTLE SISTER TO DIE!" She roared. "You are child of mine."

The sword came closer to Lincoln as he was loosing the will to fight.

The sword was drawn back and positioned to stab and Lincoln did nothing to protect himself. He just closed his eyes and waited for death.

"Sorry." He whispered as tears continued to flow down his face.

The Phoenix clawed at Lincoln's mother's face, causing her to stumble and stop her attack. "Fake!" It squawked.

 _Fake._ The echoed in his mind. This wasn't really his mother. It was a twisted undead version of her that was being controlled by someone else. Her memories used to harm those she her held dear. Forced to attack who she swore to protect. Lincoln's realisation aggravated him to no end. Lincoln used his sudden aggression to grab his sword and charge at his resurrected mother. The phoenix moved out of the way just in time for Lincoln's swing.

Lincoln's energy faded as fast as it came, as he processed what he had just done. He wanted to look away from his mother's lifeless eyes as the flame dissipated. Lincoln was forced to watch as his mother fell backwards and large chunk of her head rolled away from the rest of her body. Lincoln gagged at the foul smell that was released.

As backed away covering his mouth and nose with his hand, his eyes locked onto his mother's sword. He took the sword and scarab in one hand, be fore going back and picking up Lisa.

Lincoln traversed the network of caves, to the hole he entered through. Lincoln came across a large group of skeletons, which immediately charged at him upon noticing him. Lincoln turned and ran deeper into the mountain.

The skeletons chased them to a large open area in the mountain with a cracked jagged floor and Lincoln realised. "This used to be a volcano." He commented. "That means." Lincoln looked up and saw a hole at the peak.

The phoenix noticed this to and burst into flames. The fire was a large out line of the Phoenix itself, and when the fire faded the phoenix had grown larger than a troll. With not much time, Lincoln put Lisa on the phoenix's back and climbed on himself.

The phoenix took off and flew out the extinct volcano.

"We need to grab Thunder." Lincoln called to the phoenix.

The phoenix flew over to Thunder and grabbed him with one talon and the tree he was tied to in the other.

Lincoln was aware of where Lisa wanted to go. Where they was going. Sword Castle. Lincoln sighed. "I guess I am going home." Lincoln thought aloud as he looked at the scarab that held his mothers sword. "Or what is left of it."

The clouds began to darken and rumble. A storm was brewing. As the rain began to pour down, Lincoln heard a roar. A roar that chilled him more than any storm could. Lincoln looked behind him and saw a green light emerge from the volcano. The light became brighter until Trident burst out and faced them.

 _"Where was he hiding!?"_ Lincoln thought to himself, before remembering the jagged floor at the centre. _"Under my feet."_

Trident roared again, before chasing after them. The dark sky became illuminated orange by the phoenix and green by the dragon. The phoenix dive and so did Trident. Lincoln kept Lisa close to him so she wouldn't fall off. The cold rain battered Lincoln's face, but the heat from the phoenix helped keep him warm. The phoenix evened out just before Thunder touched the ground. Thunder voiced his displeasure at the move. "You think it was fun for me!?" Lincoln asked rhetorically.

Trident tried to mimic the move but was to slow and their feet and belly crashed into the ground. The dragon roared in frustration, as they had destroyed their legs and were unable to stand up for take off.

Lincoln looked back and saw this but knew he would have to deal with trident again.

If having to fight your undead mother to the death, while she calls you a mistake doesn't traumatise a kid I don't know what will. Also is their a actual term for something brought back to life by a necromancer or should i keep calling them resurrected?


	18. Chapter 18

The Phoenix had carried the group out of the storm as the sun began to set. Lincoln found himself lost in thought as he looked at his mother's sword.

"Rest." A weak voice with a lisp called.

"Huh?" Lincoln as he looked down to Lisa. She was awake but she was pale and malnourished.

"We need to stop and rest. I have been stuck in that cave for a week." She clarified as she rested on Lincoln.

Lincoln realised he was fairly hunger and thirsty as well and he imagined the animals felt the same way. Lincoln carefully looked over the phoenix and realised where they were. "There is a farm near by that trades at The Swords Scarab. We can try there." Lincoln mentioned.

"Okay." Lisa responded.

 **Soon.**

The Phoenix put down Thunder and the tree he was still attached to, before landing next to him on a mud path outside a farm.

Lisa carefully slid off the phoenix's back but she instantly collapsed under her own weight. She tried to stand but was struggling and shaking.

Lincoln soon picked Lisa up and rested her head on his shoulder, after using Thunder's saddle to hold his mothers sword.

"I can walk by myself." Lisa croaked.

"Clearly." Lincoln calmly responded.

Lisa grumbled in response as she slowly wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck.

The phoenix snipped the lead that tied Thunder to the tree, before shrinking back to its normal size and sitting on Thunder's saddle. Thunder followed Lincoln without a pull or command as the walked to the house at the end.

In the field a boy with red hair noticed the group as he dug up some potatoes. "Lincoln!" The boy called as he ran over with the potato plan in one hand and a trowel in the other and mud went up to his knees. "It is good to see you again."

Lincoln smiled in response. "You to Liam. Listen, we could do with some food, water and somewhere to spend the night." He requested.

"Me and Pa might be able to help you, but we will need compensation. We have already lowered the price of our goods due to the attack." Liam answered.

"I do not have much money, but I do have a few weapons that I can trade." Lincoln announced.

"Well, with winter being upon us and that girl look like a corpse. You all wait in the stable while I talk to Pa. What are you offering to trade anyway? And who is she?" Liam questioned.

"A spear, my bow and arrows as well as my sword. And I think she is called Lisa" Lincoln informed his friend.

"And I am called Lisa." She weakly announced.

"Alright, I will be with you in a moment." With that Liam left for the house while Lincoln and the others went into the stable.

Once they was into the barn, Lincoln rested Lisa on a mound of hay while Thunder dug into another. "Liam and his farther are good people, we should be okay for the night." Lincoln informed Lisa.

It wasn't long until Liam came back holding two wooden bowls of soup with a wooden spoon in each. "Lucky my Pa makes plenty spare. We will take the money, spear and some arrows in trade." He announced.

"Thank you Liam." Lincoln answered as he took the bowls and handed one to Lisa.

Lisa kept it close to her as she huddled up with it.

Liam grabbed the payment and looked back to Lincoln. "I will get you a candle." He announced before smirking. "Try not to burn the place down again Lincoln."

Lincoln chuckled before responding. "You were the one who wanted my to juggle flaming dragon fruit." The both laughed at the memory of them trying to pin it on each other.

 **Later.**

Lincoln and Lisa were resting on a mound of hay each while the phoenix and Thunder was asleep. Liam had left a lantern that was separated from the hay. Lincoln and Lisa had also finished their soup and left the bowls stacked atop each other with the spoons inside the to bowl. Lincoln was looking at the inscription on his mothers blade, lost in thought.

Lisa looked over to Lincoln and asked. "What is so important about that sword?" Lisa's voice had more strength behind it and there was more colour in her skin, but she was still very skinny. It would to take time and the right amount of food for her to be back to full strength.

It took some time for Lincoln to respond, but he put down the sword and looked to Lisa. "Not long after you passed out. My mother arrived. As one of them." Lincoln blinked back as he took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "And seeing as we are still alive, I am sure you can figure out the rest." He finished with his voice filled with sorrow.

Lisa looked at the floor as she felt a small amount of guilt for bringing it up. "I know it may seem trivial, but you have my condolences." She mentioned

"Thank you." Lincoln responded in a small voice. He rubbed his tears away with his sleeve and looked back to Lisa. "Why were you there in the first place?"

"I was captured. I may be young, but I am well versed in magic, potions and mechanics." Lisa answered. "It is reasonable to say I would pose a major threat to the necromancer and their forces. If I had not been sneak attacked."

"And why do you want to go to the Sword Of The Scarab?" Lincoln questioned.

"There is more to the place then you realise Sunscorn." Lisa answered. "Now it is my turn to ask questions. I understand you was there to foolish desire for vengeance, but where is your sister?"

"She should be almost to the vampire cave near by. And I knew I would die." Lincoln responded.

"So why go?" Lisa asked.

Lincoln looked outside to the steady snowfall and sighed. "You will see soon enough." Lincoln answered elusively. Lincoln closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "We should get some rest for tomorrow. I have a feeling it is going to be a long day."

Lisa looked inquisitively at Lincoln. "I will try." She answered as she tried to decipher Lincoln's words.


	19. Chapter 19

_Lincoln walked though a dark cavern with no clue where he was going. The floor below him suddenly collapsed and he fell through. Lincoln coughed into his hand in response to the dust that had been thrown into the air._

 _Lincoln looked around and saw bodies covered in cut and gashes. Lynn's. Lana's. Lisa's. Haiku's. Lucy's. And his mothers._

 _Everyone but his mother stood up with green fire emitting fro their eyes. "You killed her Lincoln." They spoke in-sync as they looked at Lincoln's mother. "You will have to kill us too!" They announced before charging at him._

 _Lincoln began to scream. "AAAAAAAH_ HHHH!" Lincoln shot up from the hay with a cold sweat and erratic breathing. As he calmed down, he turned and looked to Lisa.

Lisa was sat watching him with her hands clasped together. "Is this what you was suggesting?" She asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Did I wake you?" He asked. Lisa nodded in response. "Sorry."

"Do not worry, I am quite well rested." Lisa responded before letting out a yawn as she stretched out her arms. "Although I will need to rest earlier than we did yesterday." She announced and Lincoln nodded in understanding.

Lisa tried to standing, but she struggled. "Lisa?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"Do not worry Lincoln. It is just that I have not used the for while." Lisa answered as she managed to stand straight. Lisa supported herself on the wall as she began walk. Lincoln watched contently. As Lisa tried to walk on her own but immediately collapsed to her knees.

Lincoln walked up to her with his bow. "Here, use this to help you walk." He offered.

Lisa took the bow and used it to help her stand up. Although it bent a little under her wight, it did the job.

Liam soon walked into the barn with a bucket of water in each hand. "You both should wash up before we head into town." He spoke.

Lincoln looked awkwardly looking at Lisa. "Er, Lisa. Are you going to be able to clean yourself?" He asked as he rubbed the back of head.

"I appreciate your concern Lincoln. But my body maybe suffering short-term weakness, my magic is as powerful as ever." Lisa answered. She raised her arm and the water floated out the bucket and towards her. Lisa took a deep breath before the water encased her and lifted her off the ground. She was soon palced back down and the water returned into the bucket. She was clean, and even her clothes were dry.

"Hydroponics." Lincoln muttered.

"I did say I am a powerful magic wielder." Lisa calmly responded.

"Can you do that Lincoln?" Liam asked in wounder.

"Not to that extent, no." Lincoln admitted.

 **Later.**

Lincoln was brushing Thunder in the stables when Liam entered. "This is your girlfriends horse right?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Paige is not my girlfriend, Liam. But, yes Thunder is hers." Lincoln calmly answered without looking at him.

Liam stared at Lincoln for a moment. "Huh."

"What?" Lincoln asked as he stopped brushing Thunder and looked at Liam.

"You are not blushing like you normally do." Liam answered.

There was a moment of silence. "Huh." Lincoln spoke up.

 **With Haiku.**

Guilt. Haiku felt a encompassing guilt. It showed in her unique poems which she named after herself.

 _"What I could of said._

 _What I should of said._

 _To bring you home."_

Lucy looked at the piece and commented. "I enjoy the the format, but my brother's decision is not your fault." She answered.

Haiku had seen Lucy's poem.

 _"I lost another._

 _My own brother._

 _I fell alone._

 _I have no home._

 _I should have stopped him._

 _It might have saved him._

 _I feel deep regret._

 _I can not forget."_

She was blaming herself too.

They had tried to comfort one another, but they struggled to accept that they wasn't to blame.

Haiku got the tear in her clothing repaired but also had Lincoln's old cloak that he gave her sewn on. "Honouring a dead friends sacrifice." She called it.

Haiku and Lucy only slept as much as they needed to, and every waking moment they were pacing. If not physically, mentally. They had been like that since they got back. They decided to go to The Sword Of The Scarab, in hopes of closure. Or at least clearing their minds.

They ran to the town, desperate to feel like themselves again. The centre of the town was repaired, and work on the other building had began everywhere except the edge. As they walked to the castle, they soon noticed that was the town saying good byes to those that had perished in the attack.

They was to far away to understand the speech, but they heard a familiar voice soon after. "It was hard what I had to do." They heard Lincoln speak. The girls immediately started pushing and shoving their way to the front to confirm that it was him. They reached the front as he spoke again. "It hurts more to know I have to do it again." He was holding the handle of his mothers sword in one hand. And the blade in the scarab in the other. He gently placed it in a coffin that housed a item of each victim. "Do not bury it yet. I have one more sword to collect." He spoke, his voice was a mix of sorrow and determination.

Haiku burst forth and tackled Lincoln to the ground with a hug. "You changed your mind!" She happily spoke. Once the shock wore off he began to hug her back. They both couldn't help but smile.

"Lincoln." Lucy meekly called. Lincoln sat up with one arm still resting around Haiku who sat up as well. With his other hand supporting them, since Haiku still had both arms around him. "Is this?" Lucy asked.

"Our mother's sword." Lincoln answered sombrely. "She was, not herself."

"And now you are going to go after Farther." Lucy continued. Lincoln nodded. Lucy soon dived at her brother, pushing him back to the floor as she hugged him to.

They staid like this for some time, until. "Ahem." Lisa cleared her throat from above them, with the phoenix on her shoulder. "Not to break up the reunion, but we have work to do." She announced before walking into the castle.

"Who is she?" Haiku asked harshly.

"Her name is Lisa. I found her in the Zial forest. She is far more powerful then she should be at that age." Lincoln answered.

"What dose she mean 'work to do'?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Lincoln answered, before standing up and following after Lisa.

Lucy and Haiku looked at each other before joining Lincoln.

I'm trying for a better love story than Twilight without making it the sole focus of the story. How am I doing?


	20. Chapter 20

Just a quick thank you to anyone and everyone who has stuck around for so long.

Lisa lead the group to the castle dungeon. The dungeon was filled with equipment for teaching the students. At the end of the room some of the wall was made of metal bricks.

"What are you doing!?" A elderly man demands at the entrance. He had a white beard that reaches his chest and wore dark blue robes.

"Collecting the Dead slayer." Lisa casually responded.

"What!?" Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku questioned at once.

"Seriously?" Lisa asked. "The Dead slayer, the weapon that can kill the reanimated with-"

"We know the Legend Lisa." Lincoln responded cut her off.

"Including the part about it being sealed away as part of the vampire/human peace agreement." Haiku continued.

"It could be seen as a deceleration of war." Lucy warned.

"If the leaders want to be so impotent let them be. Right now there is a necromancer that needs to be killed." Lisa calmly answered. "And _this_ is the method weapon most likely to secure that victory."

They all looked at each other and began to weigh the consequences.

"A single cut would kill the dragon." Lincoln commented.

"I might be able to calm my farther and the others." Haiku added on.

"Good." Lisa spoke before placing her hand on a metal brick. The cement around the metal bricks glowed neon blue. The metal bricks opened outwards on both sides. The hidden doors lead to a room that was made of more metal bricks, including the floor and roof. The cement here glowed neon blue as well and blue flames flickered. In the centre sat a small polished wooden chest. There was no jewels or engravings on the chest what so ever. Just a small, smooth, simple chest, that sat contently in the centre of the room.

Haiku and Lucy backed up.

"Wait!" The wizard demanded as he quickly walked towards them. "If you pick up that weapon, you will cause a wave of energy, that will be felt by every magic tied being." He warned.

"If the leaders decide that now is a good time to wage war among one another, perhaps they should not rule." Lisa calmly replied, before she turned and walked into the room.

"I can not let you risk war." The wizard stormed towards Lisa.

"Walt." Lisa calmly spoke. The phoenix hopped off Lisa's shoulder and floated in front of the wizard, before igniting the air around him for a brief second. The wizard stumbles back in shock.

"So that is his name." Lincoln commented casually.

Lisa picked up the chest and opened it. Inside a shiny metal handle, with a strand of leather wrapped to near the edges, sat on the purple cloth.

Lisa picked it up and... "Nothing?" Lisa wondered as she held it in one hand and the chest in the other. "Is this a fake?" Lisa asks the wizard.

"No." The wizard responded before he began to doubt it himself.

"Then I do not understand." Lisa admitted.

"Let me try." Lincoln sujested.

Lisa quickly dropped the box and brought the weapon close to herself. "Why should I!?" She demanded. Her sudden aggressive tone shocked everyone, including Lisa herself. "I-I mean why do yo think it would work for you, if it did not for me? I am the more powerful one."

"Maybe it dose not like your attitude." Lucy remarked with annoyance.

At that moment it clicked. "My attitude." Lisa spoke in acknowledgement. "I may not be moral enough." So slowly crept out of the room with Walt returning to her shoulder. She walked up to Lincoln and presented him the weapon.

"I slaughtered a camp so..." Lincoln responded as he scratched his head.

"A camp full of bandits." Lucy interjected. "They deserved it."

Haiku put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder and lowered her mask to show her face. "We have faith in you." Haiku spoke before she smiled at him.

Lincoln smiled back as Haiku put her mask back up to her eyes and her hand slowly brushed off Lincoln's shoulder. He took a deep breath and took the weapon.

The second he grasped it he felt his entire life flash before him, as the weapon judged him. It slowed down once it reached the last week, and look at every key moment; When he said goodbye to his parents, his argument Lucy, meeting Lynn, the dearth of the skinner, fighting resurrected for the first time, finding Paige in the aftermath, his first nightmare from the attack, meeting Haiku, forgiving Lucy, Lucy calming him in his sleep, meeting Lana, comforting Lana, listening to Lucy's poem, discovering the name of the dragon, the time he spent bonding with the girls, the ambush, planning with Haiku, the attack, his goodbye to Haiku, another nightmare, following Walt, fining Lisa, fighting his reanimated mother, escaping the dragon, finding out more about Lisa and reuniting with Lucy and Haiku. It all came to him at once.

Blue fire emitted from the end of the weapon that was closest to his thumb. The centre of the flame turned in to blue metal with hi title engraved on it. _"Lincoln the survivor."_

Like the wizard foretold, a powerful wave of energy burst forth and was felt by everyone in the room. the wave of energy was felt by every vampire and magic user their was.

 **Meanwhile.**

A figure stood in a old, faded black cloak with tears in it as they watched skeletons ram metal into the crashed reanimated dragons legs, in a attempt to get it moving again. The figure growled as it and it's undead slaves felt the wave of power pass through them. "The dead slayer." The figure growled. They then turned and faced a resurrected Zachary Sunscorn. Lincoln and Lucy's farther. "Go, crush the kingdom of Statin." They ordered.

 **Back at Sword castle's dungeon.**

"You may have caused war." The wizard announced.

Lincoln snapped out of his daze, looking at the blade. The blade dissipated as he looked at the wizard.

"Then we best get to work." Lisa responded before marched out of the basement. They all soon followed her. "I should be able to use a piece of Lincoln's hair to find his farther."

The spell involved a lock of Lincoln's hair, a map, water and a few magic words.

A green dot apperd on the map. "Fascinating. He is going towards Statin." Lisa commented before realising what it meant. "Oh no."

"We have to go now!" Lincoln exclaimed.

The group of 4 ran outside and Walt grew big enough for them to get on.

"How long do we have?" Lucy asked.

" Approximately, until night." Lisa answered.

Walt shot off into the sky, towards the Statin.

 **Later at Statin.**

It took the group 4 hours to get there but they finally arrived.

They had caught the whole kingdoms attention as they landed on the main road.

Lincoln looked the knights that had surrounded them with crossbows and a few bows. He spotted Bobby among the ranks and called to him. "Bobby, there is resurrected heading this way!"

"Are you serious?" Bobby asked lowering his crossbow.

"We have until sun fall!" Lisa responded.

The group of 4 got off Walt before he returned to normal size and sat on Lisa's shoulder.

Mummers and whispers broke out among the crowed.

"We should continue this in the castle." Bobby sujested.

 **Soon.**

"WHAT!?" Lola roared. Lincoln had just explained everything to Lola, Lana, Charles, Lynn, Luan, Luna and the knights that had accompanied them to the throne room. Safe to say Lola was not happy. "I WILL NOT LET MY KINGDOM FALL, TO A BUNCH OF WALKING MAGGOT FOOD!" Everyone looked at each other, no one was expecting this response from the 6 year old. "I WANT EVERY KNIGHT READY PREPARED TO FIGHT NOW!" The knights quickly took their leave, fearing Lola's wrath.

"Lola, our best knights are out with mother and farther, we barely have enough to protect the kingdom. We only have one knight with actual combat experience." Lana explained. "We need more soldiers."

Lola looked at Lana for a moment. "THAT IS JUST GREAT!" She exclaimed.

"I will help, I have fought them before." Lincoln offered.

"You will have my assistance as well." Lisa joined in. "I am highly proficient in the mystic arts."

"Huh?" Lola asked,

"I want to help. I am good at magic." Lisa explained.

"Oh. Wonderful." Lola responded.

"Lincoln, I want to speak with you in privet." Lana announced.

"Sure." Lincoln casually responded. Lana walked out of the throne room, with Charles and Lincoln close behind her.

Once they was alone Lana hugged Lincoln's waist. "I am scared Lincoln." She confessed. "What if they get me and try to-"

"Sshhhhh." Lincoln shushed her as he placed a finger over her lips and stroked her hair with his other hand. "They will never get to you."

"How do you know?" Lana asked.

Lincoln pried Lana off him and crouched down to her level. "Because I will not let them." He answered. Lincoln spread his arms to offer Lana a hug, which she was more than willing to accept.

"It haunts me Lincoln." Lana confessed. "I try be strong like you, but I am not." Lana began to cry.

"Lana. You are as strong as me." Lincoln responded with tears in his eye.

"I am not!" Lana cried.

Lincoln gently lifted Lana's chin so she was looking at him. "You are. I am haunted to." Lincoln spoke as tears ran down his face. Lana looked at lincoln with shock until she pushed her head into Lincoln's chest and held him tighter. Lincoln wrapped himself around her, with his arms around her body and his forehead resting on the cap of her skull. The both sat their and cried into one another.


	21. Chapter 21

Lincoln, Lana and Charles returned to the throne room. With Lincoln and Lana having dried their faces of tears.

"There you are!" Lola exclaimed.

"Do we have a plan?" Lincoln asked.

"What!? We thought you had a plan!" Lola responded.

"Why would you expect me to have a plan?" Lincoln asked.

"You have fought them more then anyone else." Luna commented.

"Mmmm. Lisa, is that map still tracking my farther?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes." Lisa answered as she unrolled the map. Like Lisa said, it still showed his farther.

"Good. If we know where they are we can look at what we are dealing with before they get here." Lincoln commented.

"I will go." Lucy spoke up.

"No." Lincoln ordered.

"Lincoln, I am the fast and can turn invisible." Lucy responded.

"And when you see our farther you will freeze and fail." Lincoln continued.

"I will not freeze." Lucy argued.

"You will! You will freeze like I did when I found our mother! Only you will not be lucky and catch him alone! He will be leading a invasion force!" Lincoln raised his voice to challenge his sister.

Lucy opened her mouth to argue but couldn't think of any counter. She let out a sigh of defeat before closing her mouth.

"I could send Walt to do the reconnaissance." Lisa sujested.

"That will work. Myself and Lisa will go and talk to the night that has some experience about what to do when Walt is back. Luna, Luan and Lynn, with every knight on the wall you should wait in the town incase they break through. Lucy and Haiku, it will be up to you to guard the princesses." Lincoln instructed.

"Why us?" Haiku quickly asked.

"Because Luna, Luan and Lynn know the way around town." Lincoln answered.

"But there are three of us and three princesses." Lynn mentioned.

"And we know secret passage ways out of the castle." Luna continued.

Lincoln sighed and nodded in agreement. "Alright. You can swap places." He reluctantly agreed.

"Lincoln, we will be fine." Lucy announced.

"Our chances are shrinking as we stand here talking!" Lisa complained before she walked out the throne room.

"She is right." Lynn responded.

 **Soon.**

The sun had just set and the entire wall was illuminated by torches.

Lincoln and Lisa were standing next to knight who wore a helmet and had scratch across his right gauntlet. "So how long until this bird comes back?" He asked.

"Walt is no mere bird. Do you know how hard it is to see a phoenix?" Lisa responded, insulted at the knights suggestion of Walt only being called a bird.

Lincoln was looking at the Dead Slayer as he held it in his hand.

Lisa noticed this and called to him. "There is no right way of holding it. And it will form one handed blades, including axes as well as maces and flails. All you have to do is think it."

Lincoln nodded to her and looked back down to the Dead Slayer, and concentrated. A blue flaming blade, the length of a short sword emerged from the handle, with his title on it.

They heard a screech and saw Walt returning.

Walt informed them that there was a large amount of reanimated trolls among the hoard of un-dead as well as many animals and even some of the skeletons were wearing helmets.

"This is not good." The knight spoke.

Lincoln looked at the map and noticed something. "They need to cross a stream." He said as he looked at Lisa.

"What dose that-" Lisa cut herself off as she noticed Lincoln looking at her. "Oh. It would slow them down."

"What are you talking about?" The knight asked in complete and utter confusion.

"I can control the steam and use it to attack them." Lisa answered.

"And I can keep us both hidden." Lincoln continued.

Walt grew in size as he floated just off the edge of the wall.

Lisa got on and just as Lincoln was about to do the same he felt a hand on him. He turned to see it was Haiku. She kissed him on the lips before she spoke. "Do not die out there. Please do not die."

Lincoln held her close and kissed her head before speaking. "I will. I promise." With that Lincoln slowly drifted away from her and got onto Walt. Walt then flew off into the distance as Haiku watched.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln, Lisa and Walt arrived at the stream and hid in a near by bush. "Not long now." Lincoln muttered.

In less then 8 minutes a green light shined through the trees. It grew brighter and brighter, until resurrected began to come into the opening. Lincoln turned the three of them invisible to reduce their chances of being caught. "Focus on the trolls." He whispered to Lisa.

"Understood." Lisa whispered back.

They waited until the first of the resurrected were about to step into the stream. Lisa manipulated the water to rise as multiple tendrils with ice tips. The tendrils began to pierce the skull of the reanimated troll, killing them.

A giant ball of green fire burst forth from the crowd and evaporated the water, while leaving the resurrected unharmed.

"We need to move!" Lisa yelled before she dragged Lincoln out of the way of the rapidly spreading flames.

With his concentration broken, Lincoln dropped the invisibility spell.

"Son." A voice called and Lincoln looked around for the familiar yet distorted voice.

The resurrected stopped moving and parted out of the voice's way. "Uh, Lincoln?" Lisa called.

"Go." Lincoln responded. "Go now." Lisa noticed his tone left no room for debate and started to run back to the others.

"Lincoln." The voice called again. Lincoln turned around and saw exactly what he expected. His farther. His hands were emitting green fire. "They can not win. You are powerful. Join us. Join your farther." He offered a hand to wards Lincoln.

"No." Lincoln answered coldly. "We can win, I will not abandon them and you are not my farther." Lincoln took out the Dead Slayer ignited it with a blade like his own sword, which he also unsheathed. Lincoln ignited his sword and rested on top of the Dead Slayer, turning his swords flames blue.

"You!? You have the Dead Slayer!?" The remains of Zachary yelled. "I will kill you for your insolence!" With that all the undead charging at Lincoln.

Lincoln readied him self for the attack as the wave of corpses got closer and closer. Before Lincoln knew it they was on top of him. Lincoln quickly slashed at the variety of skeletons in front of him, replacing their green fire with blue. As the bodies collapsed other stood on them and suffered the same fate. This quickly caused a chain reaction and chewed through a battalion's worth of resurrected.

Lincoln notice green fire coming to wards him and surrounded himself in a ring of blue flames to protect himself. "Push on." He hear his reanimated farther order. "I will deal with this." Lincoln growled has he was unable to stop the remaining forces as he left his bow with Lucy. "Such a disappointment." His reanimated farther called from the other side of the flames.

"After this. I am going after that basted necromancer." Lincoln responded in a threatening tone.

"You will never make it out of this."


	22. Chapter 22

Lisa returned on Walt's back and was immediately grabbed by the vampires. "Where is Lincoln?" They both demanded at once as hoisted her into the air.

"He told me to leave as soon as a voice called his name." Lisa quickly answered.

Lola and Luna approached them, with Lola wearing leather padding, Luna was wearing some loose chain-mail with her face, hand and feet exposed. "What happened?" Lola asked.

"We was discovered and Lincoln ordered me to leave." Lisa answered.

"How many of them did you kill?" Lola questioned.

"I successfully broke the spell on 20 of the trolls, and I do not know what damage Lincoln has done." Lisa respondes.

"And how many of them was there?" Lola wonders.

"About small army." Lisa mentions.

"RESURRECTED SPOTTED!" Bobby calls out.

They all rush to the wall and see green light emitting around a variety of skeletons.

"Ready arrows!" Lola orders.

 **Meanwhile with Lincoln.**

Lincoln noticed that the flames were going out and tightened his grip on his weapons.

His undead farther spoke. "Even if you do beat me. They will have all turned by the time you reach them." He said as he raised his sword to a fighting stance.

Lincoln noticed the similarity to his duel with Bobby a few days ago and positioned himself into the stance he used then.

When the flames died. It began.

They Lincoln charged at his reanimated farther. While he shot green fire from his hand. Lincoln dodged the stream of flames and kept running as they followed him.

"Could do with a shield right about now." Lincoln groaned. On que the blade of The Dead Slayer morphed into a three point shield. "Ah."

Lincoln used the shield to block the fire and charged at his resurrected farther. The undead Zachary used his long sword to block his sons charge and pushed against him. Lincoln was pushed back but charged at him, with the shield changing into a flail. Lincoln used the flail to interlock with his reanimated farther's sword, and used his sword to try an cut his farther's head off.

Lincoln's undead farther weaved out of the way and managed to free his sword. Lincoln dodged another stream of flames and threw his sword in response. The blue flames on the sword were extinguished before it stabbed it's owners resurrected farther in the chest. "You missed." He taunted Lincoln.

Lincoln growled in frustration and changed the flail in to a long sword before charging at his reanimated farther once more.

 **With Lana and Lynn.**

They were sat on Lana's bed with Lana shaking as she hugged Lynn's waist. Lynn gently stroked Lana's hair while Charles muzzled up to Lana's check.

"Ssshhh. It is going to be okay." Lynn spoke softly.

"I know that." Lana admitted in a small voice.

"Then what is it?" Lynn asked, confused.

"I should be down there with Lola! Everyone saw me as the worrier! But I am to afraid to." Lana's rant lost all momentum the second she began to say the last sentence.

"Lana, you have been through worse than Lola has and for army to want you dead so soon after is going to scare anyone." Lynn responded.

"But what about you and Lucy? Lucy is out there fighting and you seem just fine." Lana questioned.

"Lucy was distracted with thinking her brother was dead and I am sure Haiku comforted her. And me? I mostly felt guilty for bringing you along. I still do. Luna stayed with me all night to help me get over it. And it still shakes me" Lynn answered.

"I just feel like a disappointment." Lana confessed.

 **With Lola.**

"They are breaching the gate!" Bobby yelled.

"THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Lola screamed back.

"We have no more arrows, most of them were taken to kill the necromancer!" A knight responded.

"And they are to close for the catapults and trebuchets!" Another mentioned.

They had taken out a large amount of the forces by crushing them with boulders of shredding their skulls with arrows but there was still to many of them.

"Lola, we need to head back to the castle." Luna spoke.

"NO! I WILL NOT RETREAT!" Lola roared.

"You have to Lola." A voice called they turned to see it was Lori.

"Lori!?" Lola responded in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"This is my home to. I want to defend it. And I am not alone." Lori spoke as she wielded a mace and other villages appeared armed with a variety of weapons but mostly consisting of pitchforks. "They literally already dead, how hard can they be?"

"Never underestimate your enemy." Lucy warned, startling everyone. "The only way we can kill them is to destroy the skull. If you are touched by green fire you become one of them."

 **Soon with Lincoln.**

Lincoln and his undead farther locked blades once more. But this time Lincoln moved his reanimated farther's sword out of the way with The Dead Slayer and grabbed his own in his resurrected farther's chest and Lifted it up with all his might. Lincoln let out a battle cry as the sword was ignited with a normal flame, and cleaved it's way upwards until it came loose.

With that, Lincoln opponent finally fell and Lincoln claimed his sword to be buried. Lincoln turned to where the castle was and saw large amount of smoke illuminated by the moon light. Lincoln pupils shrieked and he ran back at full speed, before he was snatched up by Walt.

 **With Lucy.**

Lucy pulled her dagger out another resurrected head as she walked backwards. Everything went wrong as soon as the gate came down. The reanimated quickly dealt with villages who rushed forth and only added to their numbers. The undead wolves, bears and few remaining trolls were targeting the knights, and their was to many to hold their ground.

"EVERYONE, INTO THE CASTLE!" Luna called as she crushed a trolls skull with her bear hands in her werewolf form.

The survivors soon did as ordered and the gate was closed, buying them some time to rest.

Lucy looked around and assessed the situation. Lori and Bobby were holding each other tightly as they were both reasonable shaken from having to kill people they knew. Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola and Charles were all huddled into a group talking about something or another. Haiku was resting against a wall with her arms crossed and troubled look on her face. Lisa was pacing impatiently as she waited for Walt to return with Lincoln. Others were in groups, some were hugging and other were crying.

A screech was heard from outside of the castle. And just like that. Everyone's hopes soared. "Lincoln?"


	23. Chapter 23

Walt screeched as he carried Lincoln over the wall. As Lincoln rested with a arm in each talon, he scanned the battlefield. He was happy to see that a large amount of resurrected never made it inside. But inside was a disaster. There was more bloodstains than bone piles, the entire village was in flames. Lincoln found a small amount of hope in the fact they hadn't broken into the castle. Lincoln's face showed a stern expression as he swore to himself that they never will.

"Drop me above the troll in the middle." He ordered Walt. Walt did as asked, and let go at the right time. As he dropped Lincoln summoned a protection spell so he could survive the fall and The Dead Slayer made a blade as tall as a troll. The blade effortlessly passed through the reanimated troll's skull and slammed into the ground, causing a mushroom cloud of blue fire and shock wave of blue flames that whipped out most of the resurrected.

The remaining resurrect stood waiting around the aftermath. Some looked out the castle in awe. As Lincoln The Survivor walked out of the flames with The Dead Slayer in hand. Lincoln created a blue fire ball in his free hand as he stepped out of the flames with glowing blue eyes.

5 reanimated bears surrounded Lincoln and stood on their back legs, ready to strike. Lincoln used The Dead Slayer to summon a flail and used it to smash the ribs off the bears and kill them with blue flames.

A undead wolf charged at Lincoln. He quickly threw the fireball at it and killed it.

A resurrected troll approached. But even before Lincoln made a move, a battle axe was lodged into its head. Lincoln turned to see Lynn in her werewolf forum and running on all fours through the fire. She jumped over Lincoln and onto the troll, causing it to topple as she removed the axe.

Lincoln extinguished The Dead Slayer and put it on his belt. The blue flames quickly died as he drew his sword. Lucy and Haiku soon rushed out to help, with Luna and Luan close behind. The remaining resurrected were quickly cut down.

 **Soon.**

As the sun rises, Lana and Lola addressed their surviving subjects, with Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Haiku, Lucy, Lisa, Walt and Charles behind them. "I...I." Lola stuttered as she couldn't think of what to say.

Lincoln tapped the back of the Luna's hand and quietly sujested. "I think we should take over." Luna nodded and walked forward.

Lincoln walked to Lana's side and Luna went to Lola's. "I think what she's trying to say is she is sorry for your losses." Luna spoke.

"And I know how painful that can be." Lincoln admitted.

"But you can not lose hope." Lucy spoke as walked forward, next to Lincoln. They both looked at each with a smile.

"You have to not lose sight of what you still have, and you still have." Haiku mentioned as she stood next to Lucy.

"You have to stay positive." Luan announced as she stood next to Luna.

"Although the challenge of rebuilding lies ahead." Lisa spoke as stood next to Haiku.

"You are not alone." Lynn announced as she stood next to Luan.

Leni began to clap rapidly as she beamed at the group. Carol and Lori soon joined in. Followed by Bobby and the others.

Lana and Lola began to lean on Lincoln and Luna respectively. "Are you alright?" Lincoln and Luna asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Lana and Lola answered.

"We all are." Lincoln and Luna responded.

 **Soon.**

Everyone was staying inside the castle to rest. It was a bit cramped but they made it work. Haiku and Lucy were sharing a room. So was Luna with Lola, Luan with Lilly, Lynn with Lana, Lisa with Lori, Carol with Leni and Lincoln with Bobby.

A knock was heard on the door to Bobby and Lincoln's room. "Yeah?" Lincoln asked as he got off his bed.

"Lincoln, Lana wants to talk to you." Lynn answers.

Lincoln opens the door and exits the room. "Okay."

As they walk towards Lana's room, Lincoln decided to create some small talk. "Do you what she wants to talk to me about?" He asked Lynn.

"Only one, and it is not good." Lynn answered in a sombre tone.

"Do you know she has been having sleeping problems?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn covered her face with her hands. "On no." Lynn mumbled through her hands. She then removed her hands from her face and had a guilty look on her face. "Why did I bring her with me? That was so stupid."

"Yeah well, I was the idiot who thought it would be a good idea in the first place." Lincoln mentioned. "Of course we would be ambushed. We were walking into bandit territory they always have ambushes set up!" Lincoln spoke in annoyance at himself. He then sighed. "At least we got you all out before anything happened to any of you."

Lynn shuddered. "It was to close for comfort." She admitted.

Lincoln put his hand on Lynn's shoulder as they stopped in front of Lana's room. They looked into each others eyes as Lincoln asked. "Are _you_ alright Lynn." Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I am doing okay. You need to focus on Lana. She is the one who needs you." Lynn answered.

"Alright." Lincoln calmly responded as he removed his hand from Lynn's shoulder and then opened the door.

Inside Lana was wearing her red helmet as she sat crossed legged on her bed. Charles was lying on her bed with his head resting on Lana's lap as she stroked him. Lana's sobs echoed out of her helmet. Lincoln noticed a bear hid that had been converted into a sleeping bag on the floor which he assumed was Lynn's.

"Lana." Lincoln called as he sat next to her on the bed. Lana looked up to him but didn't say anything. "Lana what is it?" He gently asked before he slowly took off her helmet. Lana had tears and snot running down her face. Without a second thought he used his sleeve to clean her face.

Lana remained silent until Lincoln was drying the last of her tears next to her right eye. "How do you it?" She asked in a whisper.

"How do I do what?" Lincoln softly questioned as he continued to wipe away her fresh tears.

"How do you still fight?" Lana elaborated.

"You do not need to worry about fighting." Lincoln gently mentioned.

"I cowered while we was under attack. I need to know." Lana countered she spoke, filled with shame.

Lincoln sighed. "I think about what might happen if I do not fight. What could happen to those I care about. The life that will be lost. And that gives me the motivation to fight." Lincoln answered. "Now how about you get some rest?"

Lana dived into Lincoln's waist and held him tightly. "Only if you stay with me." Lana responded.

Lincoln looked up to Lynn who nodded at him. "Okay, I will stay." He agreed.

 **Later.**

Lincoln was woken up by multiple taps. He opened his eyes to see it was Lana fidgeting during a nightmare. She had a frightened look on her face as she twisted and turned, with a cold sweat occupying her face. Lincoln looked to Lynn and saw she was still asleep as she snored, oblivious of what was going on. "Lana." Lincoln whispered. "Lana wake up." He said as he gently shook her. Lana's eyes shoot open as she rushed into a sitting position. She looked at Lincoln for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close and cried. "Shh, it was just a dream Lana." He comforted her. "Just a dream."

I'm going to take a brake from this fic before I crash. If you like SVTFOE I'll be their for a bit soon. 


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, let's get back to it.

Lincoln was in the library, reading about the war as to luck for clues for what the necromancer was planning. Why kill his parents? Why capture Lisa? Was the last night's attack apart of the plan of lashing out at the release of The Dead Slayer? There are others just as powerful, that seemed to have been ignored. Lincoln couldn't make scenes of it. Lincoln sighed in frustration, as he crossed his arms on the book and rested his head on them. "There has to be a connection. But what?" He thought a loud.

Lana placed her tiny hands on Lincoln's arm. "Is there a away to stop the necromancer?" She asked, looking for hope.

Lincoln lifted his head and gave her a small smile. "Here." Lincoln spoke as he removed his arms room the book. He skimmed through the book until he found the chapter on the necromancers and spoke. "It says here that there was 100 necromancers. We can handle 1 of them." He softly reassured her. Lana began to smile back.

Luna soon joined them, holding a sleeping Lily. "Lana, Charles needs walking." She mentioned.

"Is it safe?" Lana asked, to which Luna nodded. "Bye Lincoln." She spoke.

"See you soon Lana." Lincoln responded with a smile, as Lana dashed off.

Luna took Lana's seat as she continued to cradle a sleeping Lily. "You are very mature for your age." She commented.

"I have to be. For Lucy at least." Lincoln responded as he began to read the rest of the necromancer chapter.

"I know that feeling." Luna responded. Lincoln looked up at her in curiosity. "I have had to grow up ever since a storm separated me, Luan and Lynn from our family. We tried to find them, but nothing worked. So, we finally found this place and we was taken in. One of the most important things I learned was that sometimes you just need to cut loose. A lot of stress with no breaks is not healthy Linc." Luna continued.

"I can rest when this is over. Should not be to long now." Lincoln responded.

"How long have you been looking at that book?" Luna asked. Lincoln didn't responded. "Take a brake, come back later. Trust me, it helps." She said before patting his back.

Lincoln sighed. "Alright he agreed as he stood up.

"I am about to hand Lily over to Luan and then play a song. You should get your lady friend and meet back up with me." Luna suggested.

Lincoln blushed as Luna suggested bring Haiku along. "I do not even know if we are that close." Lincoln admits.

"Then it would be a good time to find out." Luna responds. "Meet me in the great hall."

 **Soon.**

Lincoln found Haiku with Lucy walking down the halls. "Lucy! Haiku!" He called as he ran up to them.

They both turned and faced him, and Lincoln noticed they didn't have their faces covered. "Hello Lincoln. Haiku is about to teach me to turn into a bat." Lucy responded.

"Oh, well, Luna offered to play a song. To me and Haiku." Lincoln said with a slight blush.

Lucy charged at Lincoln and almost knocked him over as she hugged him with a large smile.

"As long as Lucy dose not mind me leaving." Haiku answered with a small smile and a blush.

"Not at all." Lucy responded as she separated from her brother. Lucy clasped her hands together as she watched Haiku walk up to Lincoln.

"Haiku, are we, together?" Lincoln asked with a deep blush.

"Do you want us to be?" Haiku responded as she blushed as well.

"I do." Lincoln answered as he offered her, his hand. "Do you?"

Haiku placed her hand in Lincoln's. "I do."

They both starred awkwardly at each other. "Sigh, just kiss already." Lucy complained.

Lincoln made the first move and Haiku soon joined in. It was sloppy and showed their inexperience, but they loved it anyway.

 **Soon at the great hall.**

Lincoln and Haiku found Luna there, waiting for them. Luna smiled as she noticed that they was holding hands. "I see you got your answer." She commented. Despite the blush on their faces, they both smiled and gave a light squeeze to each others hands. "I wish you both well." Luna cleared her throat as she prepared herself to sing. But Bobby busted in and distracted them all. "What is Bobby." Luna asked in a annoyed tone. She was never happy about being interrupted when she was speaking, but she despised it when she was singing.

"Sorry Luna, but, King Lynn demands for everyone to meet him outside." Bobby informed them.

"Did they kill the necromancer?" Luna asks.

"He gave the order and then told everyone he will not speak util we are all there." Bobby answered.

Luna sighed. "Sorry love birds. The song will have to wait." She told Lincoln and Haiku before leaving.

"We should go too." Haiku mentioned. Lincoln nodded in agreement, and the followed Luna out, holding each other's hands.

Once they was outside the room Lincoln realised something. "I need to get Lucy." He told Haiku.

"Very well. I will see you outside. But first." Haiku spoke before kissing Lincoln on the lips. Haiku broke the kiss and spoke again. "See you outside." With that she covered her face and headed outside.

Lincoln walked down the halls with a smile on his face. "Lucy?!" He called softly.

 **Soon.**

"Lucy?!" Lincoln called once more as he walked through the castle.

"Yes Lincoln?" Lucy asked as she appeared in front of her brother.

"AAH!" Lincoln yelled as he fell back. He looked up to Lucy as he got his breathing under control and smiled. Lucy soon began to smile back. "Never change Lucy." Lincoln spoke as he stood up. "Now come on. King Lynn and Queen Rita are back." Lucy nods and wordlessly grabs Lincoln. Before Lincoln knew it. He felt a strong gust of wind, and in a few seconds, himself and Lucy were outside. They stood at the back of the of the crowed with; Haiku, Luna and Bobby.

"Everyone is here my king!" Bobby called.

King Lynn nodded. "Very well. I will begin." He spoke. "It is clear that the necromancer attacked and I apologise for not being here. Although I must ask. How did you claim victory?"

"It was the boy with the white hair!" A male villager answered.

"He cut them down with a blade of blue fire." A female villager added on.

"And where is this boy with white hair?" King Lynn asked.

The villagers all looked around until the ones in front of them found them. "Here he is!" The villager in front of him called. The villagers all parted and made a direct path, that lead to King Lynn.

Lincoln took a step forward, when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Lincoln turned to see it was Haiku's. "Together." She spoke.

"Together." Lincoln agreed. Haiku's grip loosened and her hand slid into Lincoln's.

King Lynn raised a brow at the display, as he watched them approach. Once they stood before him he spoke once more. "I thankyou for protecting the kingdom. You must stay so I can display my gratitude." He smiled.

Both Lincoln and Haiku noticed how quiet Queen Rita was and how she was not smiling.

I'm not sure if I will be updating every 2 days or not.


	25. Chapter 25

The night of the feast King Lynn asked Lynn, Lincoln and Lisa, to meet him in the throne room. The three walked into the room and were immediately tackled. to the ground. Black cuff were placed on Lincoln and Lisa's wrists, behind their back. Lynn's was hair pulled, as a silver dagger was put near her neck.

King Lynn rose from his throne and spoke. "Lincoln and Lisa. For retrieving and wielding The Dead Slayer, you have both commuted war crimes, and shall stand trial for almost causing a war."

"If you and the others were so small minded to start a war for what we did, you are not fit to rule at all." Lisa responded in anger.

"We took it so we could kill the necromancer. You would have not had a kingdom to comeback to without it." Lincoln argued.

King Lynn didn't responded and faced Lynn. "And Lynn. I asked Lana how she got that wolf. She told me she got it after being captured by bandits. Because you took her into danger and almost got her raped you are here by banished. Be grateful that Rita persuaded me from doing the same to your sisters." Lynn only lowered her head in shame as she held back her tears. Seeing that he was nit going to get a response from Lynn the king spoke again. "Take Lynn outside our lands and then let her go. Lincoln and Lisa shall be taken to the others." The three are hoisted to their feet, and the knights deprive Lincoln of all of his weapons. Including The Dead Slayer and his farther's sword.

Lisa is carried out of the throne room while Lincoln and Lynn are forced to walk by their collars and they both had the tip of a sword pressed against their backs. King Lynn followed them with a hand on the hilt of his own sword, as it rested on his waist. The were taken outside and on to cart, with the cover of night being used as to not create a scene. On the cart Lucy and Haiku were asleep and in black chains, as well as Walt being in a cage. "Do not speak a word." King Lynn warned in a low ton of voice. They was loaded on to the cart and King Lynn moved to take the horse in front as the knights that had escorted them, saddled up on three horses behind the cart.

With that, they silently left. Only three people watched on as they left. Luna, Luan and Lana watched from the castle. Lana looked to the sisters with tears in her eyes. "S-S-Sorry." She spoke.

Luna crouched down to Lana's level and put her hand on Lana's shoulder. "There is no need to apologise." Luna spoke softly.

"Yeah, we are surprised she lasted this long." Luan chuckled. Luan soon calmed down and spoke once more. "But seriously. We do not blame you. We knew this would happen as soon as they got back."

 **Later with Lynn.**

Lynn looked around on the cart and saw Lisa was looking at her shackles with intense concentration. Lucy was still asleep next to Haiku. Haiku was awake and quietly talking to Lincoln, as he set on her other side. Lynn looked beyond the cart, there was noting but a vast open field of tall grass. Even with her enhanced eye sight, it was all she could see. The cold wind shoved it's way through the grass and all of their hair. The only light came from a few touches being carried by the knights.

"We may be killed." She over heard Haiku.

"Myself and Lisa, maybe. You and Lucy will probably be fine since, you know. You are vampires." Lincoln responded.

"If the court was only vampires, I would agree. But I doubt the humans will allow it." Haiku mentioned.

"Can you two please stop talking! Your voices are making it hard to think of a defence!" Lisa complained.

"Eh? What?" Lucy stirred, as she looked up and around. "Where are we?" She asked. Lucy tried to move, but find was unable to due to the chains. Lucy began to shake violently to try and free herself.

"Lucy calm down." Lincoln tried to spoke softly.

"Sit down, or you will lose your legs." The knight at the front of the cart coldly warned.

Lucy sat down, and both Lucy and Lincoln glared at him. The knight ignored their glares and turned back around.

The horses come to a stop. The three knights behind them dismounted their horses. The knights approached the cart and looked at Lynn. "This is where you get off." One of the knights spoke. Lynn stood up and walked to the edge of the cart. She took a deep breath and jumped off. Two of the knights drew their swords on Lynn, and the third moved to release her. Once she was free of her shackles, Lynn slowly brought her hands around, and gently rubbed her wrists. "Move." The third knight ordered.

Lynn was about to walk into the grass. "Wait." Lincoln called to her. Lynn stopped and looked at Lincoln. Lincoln could only turn half of his face, to face her. "There is a cabin on one of the mountains near where we meet. You can have it."

Lynn looked at Lincoln in shock. "Lincoln, I-"

Move!" A knight ordered, cutting Lynn off. Lynn glared at the knight, before she turned back to the grass. She changed into her werewolf form and dived into the grass on all fours.

Lynn was soon engulfed in the field, with a rustling and the shifting grass, indicating where she was.

Lynn could hear them move on and stopped. She looked for the closest tree and spotted it on top of a hill. Lynn barrelled towards her target at full speed and leaped onto the tree. She scrambled to the top and spotted her friends moving on the road. Lynn might no longer be allowed in the kingdom of Statin, but everywhere else was fair game. Lynn leaped out of the tree and ran to get as far ahead of them as she could, before she needed to sleep for the night. She knew the road as it was the same one herself and her sisters first came to the kingdom on.

Lynn was never one to quit, or abandon someone. And she refused to start now.


	26. Chapter 26

Lincoln opened his eyes as the sun shined directly at his face. As Lincoln regained his scenes, his scenes of touch told him something on his left shoulder. Lincoln looked over and saw it was none other then Haiku. The hood and mask protected her face,as patches of sun found it's way through the leaves of the trees. Lincoln soon realised that her hand was resting on his, causing him to smile.

Lincoln looked past her to his sister, to discover she was asleep as well. But was leaning backwards with her head down instead of to her right. She looked comfortable enough so Lincoln didn't give it much thought.

Next there was Lisa. She was lied on her side, thanks to her small size she fit on the seat comfortably. Even in their short time knowing each other, Lincoln found it easy to forget how old she really was. He hopped she will get off easy. She might be smart, but at the end of the day, she was still only 4 years old.

Lincoln finally looked out to the field and thought about Lynn. He doubted Lynn would take his offer, but he thought he should make it anyway. She would either have turned it down because she was confident she could take care of herself, because she was almost killed near by, or even because she was actually following them. She was unpredictable at times and this was one of those times.

Lincoln slowly and gently rests his head on Haiku's. Perhaps he could get a little longer. "We are here!" King Lynn bellowed, waking the girls.

 _"So much for that idea."_ Lincoln thought to himself, with a bit of displeasure.

They was at the base of a single mountain. The mud path lead to nowhere. Or so it appeared. King Lynn dismounted his horse and approached the mountain. He took a amulet out. It was engraved gold, with a emerald at the centre. He pressed the amulet against the mountain a section dropped into the ground. Inside the mountain their was a smooth corridor with dips in the walls for the torches.

The group looked around in curiosity. "Is this the royal mountain?" Lincoln asked.

"I believe so." Lisa answers.

They was taken to some cells and thrown in. They was still wearing their shackles and chains. "Your trial will be at twilight (midnight)." One of the knights informed them.

"So what should we do now?" Lucy asked.

"The most important thing we can do is work on our defence." Lisa answered.

"You think they will listen?" Lincoln questioned.

"What else can we do?" Lisa responded.

"We can prove ourselves." Haiku answered with determination.

 **Later.**

A group of 2 knights, 3 wizards, 2 vampires and a werewolf approached the cell door. "It is time for your trial." One of the knights spoke.

"We are going to unchain you but don't try anything." The werewolf spoke in a commanding tone. He was by far the tallest. None of them reached past his chest. It was obvious that his werewolf form increased his size. This meant that this werewolf was fully matured, and not to be taken lightly.

The group complied as they was freed from the restricting metal, that clanged on the floor without being supported. The group was taken to the centre of what could only be described as a colosseum. And they were today's entertainment. It was separated into 3 sections; Humans, Vampires, Werewolves. The was a almost over whelming sound of talking.

King Lynn entered the centre and spoke. I have brought these four here today to be charged for the war crime of taking The Dead Slayer!" He announced loud enough for everyone to here.

"What is the names of the accused?" A female werewolf asked.

"Lincoln Sunscorn!" Lincoln announced. This caused a few gasps and mutters.

"Lucy Sunscorn!" Lucy added on this caused a few more mutters.

"Haiku Twilight!" Haiku proclaimed. All the vampires gasped and began to talk amoung themselves.

"Lisa Couldren!" Lisa informed the crowd. This also caused a lot of shock as well.

"These are no common names you are accusing King Loud!" Another king spoke.

"Do you have any proof!?" Haiku's farther questioned, clearly angered at the accusation.

"I do." King Lynn proclaimed. With that 2 knights pushed in a large cart with all the items of the accused. Including The Dead Slayer. He picked up The Dead Slayer and handed it to Lincoln. "Show them." He ordered. Lincoln nodded and lifted it into the air. King Lynn Loud stood back as a blue flame shot out of The Dead Slayer and formed into a sword.

 _"Lincoln the survivor."_ Was proudly etched into the sides of the sword. The spectators burst into conversations among themselves.

 **With Lynn.**

"Where are they?" Lynn questioned aloud. She had been trying to find them all day but has had no luck. She could not find their scent and the snow was not helping. Winter was finally here. Atlas the sun had set so she could swap to her werewolf forum to keep warm. She soon noticed a green light piercing the darkness of the night.

Lynn gasped. "No." She mutter. Lynn scrambled up a tree and began to go from tree to tree. She managed to get fairly close without being caught. She noticed a dark cloaked figure standing on top of the dragon's head. The snow melted and trees burned to ash as the army of the dead marched towards their target.

Lynn hopped from tree to tree as she followed them.

 **Soon with Lincoln, Haiku, Lucy and Lisa.**

Everyone had finished talking about Lincoln igniting The Dead Slayer. The Dead Slayer had been taken off Lincoln and was with the rest of the group's items.

"Might I ask why you retrieved The Dead Slayer?" One of the Queens asked.

"It is the most effective way to kill the necromancer." Lisa calmly answered.

"And why did the vampire members agree to this!?" A vampire emperors questioned with outrage.

"Lincoln is my brother. I trust him with The Dead Slayer." Lucy answered. Both Lincoln and Lucy looked at eachother with a small smile.

"And what about you, Twilight!?" The vampire empress questions.

Haiku reached for Lincoln's hand and Lincoln complied. This caused a large amount of talk amoung the spectators. It wasn't illegal. It was just rare and some did look down upon it including some of the spectators there now. "I trust Lincoln with my hart." Haiku confessed.

"And you do not think he is using you?" The vampire emperess questioned.

The accusation shocked all 4 of the accused. Lincoln's shock was soon replaced by anger. A deep, seething, unsational anger. "THAT IS A LIE!" Lincoln roared with as much volume and agresstion he could manage. The empathises hurt Lincoln's throat and caused the empress recoil in shock.

"Lincoln." Haiku called soothingly to the white haired boy, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you would never do such a thing."

Lincoln turned to her, with a expretion that perfectly showed that he was worried about what Haiku thought of him. "Haiku...I-"

"Sshhhhh." Haiku interupted Lincoln. "I know." Haiku then pulled Lincoln into a hug. Lincoln began to calm down as hugged Haiku back.

Sorry this took so long. The next one will be the final chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

"It is time for the verdict!" King Lynn announced. "All those in favour of setting the accused free say aye!"

A loud chorus of "aye" echoed through the mountain.

"All those who wish for the accused to be punished say nay!" King Lynn spoke.

"The necromancer is coming! The necromancer is coming!" Those rang out loud and clear. Everything went silent except the sound of footsteps, that were getting closer. A knight entered the center and stood straight. "The necromancer has been spotted on top of Trident, and with a undead army." He informed them.

At this moment the trail was completely forgotten for the more pressing matter.

"They can not be aloud to reach The Royal Mountain!" A werewolf exclaimed. Others cheered in agreement and riled themselves up for the up coming battle. A large majority of the leaders abandoned the trial to fight. Even king Lynn forgot, due to wanting revenge for the loss of his people. The rest took glances at the group before leaving themselves.

Lincoln looked over to The Dead Slayer. "Do you think if we kill the necromancer first, they will let us go?" He asks with a mischievous tone. The girls all smirked in agreement and Lincoln smirked back. "We should get our things."

With that they grabbed their stuff and put it back to where it once was. "The necromancer is the hart and brain of the army. We kill him, the resurrected will collapse." Lisa informed them.

"They said the necromancer was on top of the dragon." Lucy mentioned.

"That dose make things difficult." Lincoln commented with a mutter.

"I have a idea." Haiku announced. Everyone turned and looked at her with interest. "With a big enough distraction, Lincoln will be able to sneak behind and stab the necromancer in the back with The Dead Slayer."

"If the necromancer is unaware of our presents, it may be possible." Lisa mention with a positive tone. "And I doubt they do."

The group felt a serge of courage and determination rush through them. They had a plan and they weren't going to let anything or anyone stop them.

 **Soon with Lynn.**

Lynn was still following the resurrected and necromancer from a safe distance. _"Where are they going?"_ She wondered. Lynn's enhanced hearing picks up on heavy foot steps in the distance. Lynn decides to investigate and abandoned the undead march. She hopped from tree to tree, ahead of the reanimated corpses. Lynn soon reached the bottom of The Royal Mountain, and she noticed Humans, Werewolves and Vampires exit the hidden entrance.

Some of them were wearing expensive clothing, others chose to wear armour. Some of the amour was shiny and new, showing their inexperience, or hiding previous mistakes in combat. Others wore scratches proudly on their armour, as if they were medals of honer and bravery, with a eager look to add more to their collections.

Shortly after they were all outside, Lynn spotted her friends at the entrance. She put as quickly slid down the tree and rushed over to them. Lynn tackled the group with a hug. "You made it!" She happily exclaimed.

"Well, the trial got interrupted." Lincoln mentioned.

"Are you running for it?" Lynn asks with a perplexed look.

"We plan on killing the necromancer, in hopes it will allow us to walk free." Lisa answered.

"The plan is for me to sneak up from behind and stab the necromancer in the back with The Dead Slayer." Lincoln informs Lynn.

"Can I help?" Lynn hopefully asks.

"Well, this might not go to plan. So you might need this." Lincoln responded before taking his farther's sword and scarb off his back and handed it to Lynn. "Also, it would slow me down."

Lynn unsheathed the sword and put the scarab on her back. She took a few practice swings with the blade to test its weight. "I can use this." She thought out loud.

Lincoln nodded. "I best get going." He mentioned as he looked into the distance. They all could see a green glow seeping through the tress.

"Wait." Haiku spoke before Lincoln left. He stopped and looked at her. "I can get you there faster." Haiku offered.

Lincoln smiled. "Sure." He casually agreed.

Haiku went over to Lincoln and picked him up. Before Lincoln knew it they were travelling at speeds no human could ever reach. Let alone control. They soon came to a stop behind the resurrected in between some un-burned trees. "I am glad it is night." Haiku commented.

"It will make it harder to spot me." Lincoln agreed.

Haiku smiled a little and shuck her head. "No Lincoln. Because I can do this." Haiku pulled Lincoln into a kiss, Lincoln happily accepted.

When they separated Lincoln smiled and stroked her cheek with back of his fingers. "We will have plenty of time together after this." He softly spoke.

"The get going." Haiku gently ordered. Lincoln gave her a peck on her nose and then ran in the direction of the resurrected. Haiku ran back to the others as Lincoln cast a invisibility spell.

As Lincoln approached the reanimated corpses, he could feel the heat radiating off the dragon. Lincoln cast a protection spell and he immediately cooled down. When he approached Trident's tail Lincoln began to heat up again, the dragon's wild heat was pushing his magical skill to the limit. Lincoln look up Trident's back and saw a large patch of scales were missing. He quickly realised that it was related to the dragon's initial death. Lincoln began to use the undead beast's spines to climb up it's back to his target on it's head.

As Lincoln began to scamper up Trident's back he began to feel exhausted. Less from the physical climb it self, but the strain of maintaining both of his spells. The only reason he could persist was the rage fulled determination given to him by his target. All physical and metal pain they have caused to Lincoln, his sister, his friends and countless others. The more Lincoln thought about it, the angrier he got and the faster he climbed.

Lincoln reach the bottom of the neck and heard yelling and the clashing of metal. He looked over the side and saw that the fighting had began. Lincoln was entranced by the fighting. Until he heard a low grumble emerge from Trident as it threw back its neck. The grumble was soon followed by a stream of flaming green death emerging from it's mouth as it shoot it's head forward. It turned the humans and werewolves almost instantly, as well as damaging their exposed flesh. The vampires were injured, but didn't turn. Not that it mattered. They were killed by they turned allies or the other resurrect before they had a chance to process what had just happened. They were spreading like a infection. How many died during that war?

Lincoln began to climb Trident's neck. He had to stop anyone else feeling the lose himself and Lucy have had to suffer. He had to. It didn't take Lincoln long to climb on top of Trident's massive skull. despite it's neck movements before it spat fire upon those who were in its way. The skull had plenty of room for Lincoln and the necromancer. Lincoln took The Dead Slayer off his belt and called forth the blade of a short sword. And charged at his target.

 **Earlier with Haiku.**

Haiku returned to the others, who all turned to face her. "All we can do is wait now." Haiku mentioned.

Lynn groaned. "At least we can get somewhere to watch." She disappointingly mentioned. It was clear that she wanted to get involved, but it might sabotage the plan.

The group moved to a spot where they could see the battle. They looked on in horror at the effects of Trident's flames. Except Lisa. She seemed intrigued at how the vampires only suffered minor burns from the attack.

It wasn't long until Lucy noticed a blue glow on top of Trident's head. "Look." She called as she pointed to her discovery. The rest of the girls complied and watched as the glow shot towards the necromancer.

 **Meanwhile with Lincoln.**

Lincoln had the blade of The Dead Slayer in front of him as he charged.

At the last minute the necromancer twirled around and parried the attack with a black curvy long sword.

The sudden change of direction caused Lincoln to loose his footing and fall off the dragon's skull. He managed to lodge The Dead Slayer into the side of Trident's skull.

A blue glow smothered the green light on the right side of Trident's face. Trident roared in agony and tried to shake Lincoln off. But Lincoln had changed the sword blade into axe, which stopped it from slipping. Lincoln noticed that the blue flames stopped spreading, they hadn't even reach past the neck. He decided to drop his invisibility spell.

"200 years." A male voice called. Lincoln looked up to see the necromancer standing over him with a faint green glow peering out of the hood. The necromancer took off his hood to show his face. He had dirty blonde hair and a his iris was responsible for the green glow, but the rest of his of his eyes were human like. His completion had a surprising amount of colour, even black vampires looked paler. (Not trying to be racist here.) "It has taken me 200 years to regenerate from being gutted, and to raise this army." As the necromancer began to monologue, Lincoln didn't pay much attention as began to plan his next move. "I was the first necromancer, and now I am the last. And I will finish what we started. Despite your attempts to weaken me. I am surprised you saved Lisa. I am impressed you killed your parents. Maybe you will prove a better general." The necromancer prepared a ball of green fire to throw at Lincoln.

Lincoln quickly unsheathed his sword and managed to block the fire ball. Lincoln ignited his sword and threw a weak wave of blue fire at the necromancer back tracked to dodge it and Lincoln scrambled up.

"Well played Sunscorn, but this is still my dragon!" The necromancer boasted.

Lincoln caused the engravings of The Dead Slayer to glow blue, and tossed it into the largest hole in Trident's back. Lincoln turned back to see a shocked necromancer. "What dragon." Lincoln coldly asked.

The necromancer snaps out of his shock ad enters a fit of rage. "You basted!" He yells over Trident's roars of agony. The necromancer charges at Lincoln and attacks with a over head slash.

Lincoln parries the attack and puts some distance between them in the same motion. The necromancer lifted his sword to strike again but was interrupted by Trident throwing its head around before it died. Both partied jammed their swords into the creatures skull, as to not fall off. Lincoln looked to the dragon's back and saw a blue glow climbing up the scales to replace the now absent green. This gave Lincoln a idea. But before he could put it into effect, the necromancer kicked Lincoln and caused him to lose his grip on his sword and fell. Lincoln gasped as his whole body tensed up. "LINCOLN!" He heard a one of the girls yell. He couldn't tell which. He hit the floor with a thud. The protection spell absorbed the worst of the impact but it finally shattered after all the strain.

Lincoln groaned as he sat up, looking around he saw some of the reanimated were closing in on him. Lincoln never took his eyes off the as he shuffled away from them, until his back hit a tree. He desperately looked around for a weapon, but there wasn't anything useful near by, and he was to magical exhausted to use any kind of spell.

Lynn, Lucy and Haiku suddenly came forth and protected Lincoln, while Lisa checked him over. "How are you feeling?" Lisa calmly asks, as if they weren't in the middle of a fight.

It took Lincoln a while to comprehend before he answered. "The whole back of my body hurts." He responded with a grimace.

"I take it your protection spell collapsed?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah." Lincoln answered.

"Mmm. You will not be able to use magic for a while." Lisa responded.

"We are loosing ground here!" Lynn called as the undead horde forced herself and the other to take a few steps back.

"We need to move." Lincoln spoke as he stood up against the tree.

Lucy glimpsed back to her brother and saw how mush he was struggling. "On my mark." She ordered. "Now!" With that Lucy went over to Lincoln and slung his arm over her shoulder, while Haiku and Lynn quickly backtracked.

Lisa closed her in concentration and quickly raised her open palms into the air. The ground in front of the resurrected came up forced them back. Lisa quickly dropped the spell due to it being so difficult, even for her.

The necromancer charged toward the group. "You will not escape death this time!" He yelled. With a swing of his sword, a fierce wave of green fire came barrelling towards them.

Lisa walked forward and caught it and morphed it into a ball of blue fire. She threw it back at the necromancer, who dodged it but found himself under attack from the three other girls.

No one noticed Lincoln quickly limp towards his sword and yank it out of the fallen dragon. No one noticed as he sneaked up on the necromancer, who had commanded the resurrected to help him. They noticed when Lincoln rammed his sword into the necromancers back and through his hart. "That was for my family." Lincoln growled. The resurrected collapsed without him as he hit the ground face first. "Lynn, crush his skull. Otherwise he might come back again."

Lynn complied and put all her strength into her foot as she stamped through his skull.

The surviving humans, werewolves and vampires all silently approached them. "The Dead Slayer is inside Trident. And think we have earned our freedom." Lincoln spoke.

They all looked among each other before they spoke "Agreed."

"I guess this is were I return to travelling alone." Lisa spoke in a sad tone of voice.

"I can join you." Lynn offered.

"And you can both stay with us instead." Lincoln spoke. "We have room."

"I would like that." Lisa admitted with a smile.

"Me too." Lynn beamed.

"You might want to get Walt first." Lucy commented. Lisa's eyes widened before she ran back to the mountain to get him.

Lincoln took his sword out of the necromancer and placed it back in it's scarab. "So what now?" Haiku asked as she placed Lincoln's arm around her shoulder.

Lincoln looked into her eyes and smiled. "We live." He answered before kissing her.

 **The End.**

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
